<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not all heroes wear capes by We_Were_Younger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195856">not all heroes wear capes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Were_Younger/pseuds/We_Were_Younger'>We_Were_Younger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), M/M, Post S3 AU, Shameless Big Bang, a little bit of sandy/oc, mickey and sandy are best friends, some violence but not graphic, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Were_Younger/pseuds/We_Were_Younger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mickey?”</p><p>Mickey hadn’t heard that voice in five years. </p><p>Ian Gallagher was standing a few feet away from him, looking achingly familiar but also different. He looked older, more firm. His lanky teenage body having been replaced with muscle s that practically rippled underneath his shirt. </p><p>He was fucking beautiful. And Mickey hated himself for thinking that. </p><p> </p><p>Post S3. Ian and Mickey reunite five years after Ian left the south side. The two quickly rekindle their relationship. But Ian has a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Welcome to my first time ever participating in a Big Bang and my first full fanfic for Gallavich. I hope it turned out well. </p><p>I would like to thank youre-not-a-cat-youre-a-rat for the beautiful art she made for this fic. (Check out her tumblr blog to see more of her work!) And a thank you to shame_less18 for being an amazing beta. I couldn’t have asked for better people to collaborate with ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Mickey woke up to the loud sound of dishes clanging. </p><p>He let out a groan of frustration and sat up, looking at the clock on the small bedside table nearby. 10:30. He still had thirty fucking minutes before he had to leave for work. There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep now. </p><p>He was going to kill Sandy. </p><p>Grumbling low under his breath, Mickey forced himself out of bed and quickly threw on his work clothes and ran a comb quickly through his hair. As long as he lived he would <em> never </em>understand why Sandy insisted on bustling around in the kitchen as early as she always did. But a part of him strongly suspected it was done on purpose to annoy him. </p><p>After he was finished getting dressed he made his way out of the small bedroom and toward the kitchen. The smell of cooking breakfast immediately calmed his bad mood down a little but still….he had lost at least twenty minutes of extra sleeping time. “You always gotta be so fucking noisy in the morning?”</p><p>Sandy was by the sink, hunched over the sink as she scrubbed at dishes. Even though they had been living together for a few months now, the sight still always served to surprise Mickey a little. Sandy had never been someone who went out of her way to clean anything growing up. But then again, Mickey had definitely never been the type to get dressed in slacks and a pressed, clean shirt in order to go to work. </p><p>Instead of acknowledging his words, Sandy turned to look at him with a light smirk. “Nice outfit.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” But to his slight annoyance, the words came out more fond than biting. At least he no longer had to wear that pink shit like he had at his first security job. He didn’t think he would ever hear the end of that. “Breakfast?”</p><p>Sandy rolled her eyes but nodded, pointing towards the stove. “Pancakes and eggs. I made you a plate.”</p><p>Mickey walked over to the stove and looked down at the plate. Over easy. Just the way he liked it. He smiled slightly, his annoyance at getting woken up early dissipating. “Thanks.” </p><p>He ate his breakfast at the table in silence as Sandy washed the remainder of the dishes. They usually spent their early mornings like that. Sandy wasn’t much of a talker. He had discovered that shortly after they had decided to move in together.  And that was one of the things Mickey liked about her. She didn’t feel the need to fill up the peaceful silence with endless chatter. </p><p>Which is why he’s a little surprised when she eventually does break the silence between them after she cleans and dries the last plate from the sink. She looks at him with an expression that almost looks cautious. “So Debbie told me something yesterday.”</p><p>Mickey briefly looked up from his food. “Thought you weren’t banging her anymore.”</p><p>Sandy had some sort of thing with Debbie Gallagher a couple months back. But it had been short lived, Sandy having seemingly gotten tired of her shit. Mickey had warned her before it had even begun to not get involved with any of the Gallaghers. It wasn’t worth it. </p><p>“I’m not. Ran into her on my way home from work. She wanted me to pass a message to you.” She paused, as if debating whether to even say it. “Ian’s back.”</p><p>That got Mickey’s attention. He froze completely, dropping his fork onto his plate. The impact made a loud clanking noise but he couldn’t be bothered with that. </p><p>Ian was back. After five years. Mickey hadn’t seen him since that fateful day in his old bedroom, when he had once thought Ian was walking out of his life forever. And he hadn’t even so much as spoken Ian’s name in over four years. </p><p>But now suddenly, all the effort that Mickey had put into trying to forget him and move on seemed completely fruitless. </p><p>“Mickey? Did you hear me?”</p><p>How long had he just been sitting there staring at his plate like an idiot. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I fuckin heard you,” he murmured, trying to pass it off. Pretend like his entire world hadn’t just come crashing down at hearing the news. Fuck. </p><p>“And?” Sandy walked over to the table and sat down in the chair across from him. “You were pretty hung up over him after he left.”</p><p>And now Mickey really regretted confiding in her about all that shit. He suddenly stood up after quickly scarfing down the last of his eggs. “And what? We used to fuck and now we don’t. Doesn’t go much further than that. I gotta get to work.”</p><p>He was heading towards the door before she could even get a word in, flinging open the door and practically flying outside. </p><p>As he walked towards the L, he tried desperately to not think about a certain redhead and where he might be at that very moment. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>It was Sunday and rainy, so the L wasn’t as busy as it usually was. But Mickey couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing. Normally he hated having to deal with large crowds. But today, he almost would have been grateful for more noise and chaos to distract him from his thoughts as he sat in his seat in one of the corners. </p><p>His attempts to not think at all about Ian were failing miserably. It was pathetic really. It had been five years. Five fucking years since he had even heard from the guy. He shouldn’t be this affected by the news of him showing up again. Especially since Ian likely wanted fuck all to do with him anymore if the last time they saw each other was any indication. </p><p>He was fighting off the urge to go by the Gallagher house just to see if he would run into Ian by chance. Again, fucking pathetic. </p><p>Once his stop came, he hastily got up to get off the L, walking off onto the platform. He’d be lying if he said that Ian wasn't a consistent thing that was on his mind from time to time. It had calmed down some after that first year once he accepted that Ian was likely never going to be in his life again. But a part of him always wondered how Ian was. Where he was. And if he was okay. And after his dad finally got a five year prison sentence for some drug running mishap and he was able to divorce Svetlana and get out of that sham of a marriage, a foolish part of him wondered where he and Ian would now be if Ian hadn’t left and they had just waited it out a bit longer. </p><p>But….that was stupid. Even now. Ian being back more than likely had nothing to do with him. His family still lived here for fuck’s sake. No he needed to find some way to go back to what he was doing before. Thinking about Ian as little as possible. </p><p>Deep down though, Mickey knew that would be easier said than done. When it came to Ian Gallagher, he was like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t help but get close, even if it burned him. All he could really do was hope that the years they had spent apart will have lessened the draw. Or at least enough to where Mickey wouldn’t be completely emotionally wrecked when it eventually blew up. Because things always did for them.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured gruffly as he moved out of the way of a woman with a stroller he had nearly ran into. He tried to focus on where he was actually going as he continued his walk towards the mall. </p><p>He heard and felt his phone buzzing his pocket, signaling a text. Most likely from Sandy since she was the only one who ever contacted him on the regular. Maybe to bitch at him for walking out on their conversation. He opted to ignore it until after he was done with work, not in the mood. </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>“Mickey! You’re early!”</p><p>Mickey tried not to roll his eyes as he turned to address his boss. Normally, he thought Andy was an alright guy. A bit too cheerful for his taste, but he was overall a good boss. Far better than the drill sergeant Mickey had worked for only last year. But this morning, he was far too irritable to deal with the perkiness. “Not sure if five minutes early really counts as early.”</p><p>As usual, Andy was wearing one of his suits. Why he felt the need to dress so fancy for a managing job at a clothing store was something Mickey never understood. But whatever. The middle-aged man gave him a light smile. “When most of my employees tend to be twenty minutes late, five minutes does seem early.” He pointed towards the break room. “There’s freshly brewed coffee. Help yourself to a cup before you start your shift if you’d like.”</p><p>Mickey wasn’t the type of person that really relied on coffee to get through a work day. But maybe today it would do him some good. He nodded his thanks to Andy before leaving towards the break room, casually greeting every person that said hi to him as he walked past. </p><p>When he became so fucking popular at this place, he didn’t know. </p><p>Once inside the break room, he poured himself a cup of coffee, adding some sweetener before taking a seat in one of the chairs. </p><p>He hoped there’d be some action today. There were some days where things were really slow and not a single person tried to steal or cause any trouble during his shifts. And then there were days where it was chaos. There was no in-between. </p><p>He’d been working security at the mall for almost two years and the irony that he went from robbing places on the regular to this was still funny to him even to this day. If only his pops could see him now. </p><p>Fortunately, that piece of shit would be locked up behind bars for at least another three years. </p><p>He finished off his coffee quickly and stood up, walking out to what he hoped would be an eventful shift. </p><p>Only to freeze completely in his tracks…</p><p>“Mickey?”</p><p>Mickey hadn’t heard that voice in five years. </p><p>Ian Gallagher was standing a few feet away from him, looking achingly familiar but also different. He looked older, more firm. His lanky teenage body was replaced with muscles that practically rippled underneath his shirt.</p><p>He was fucking beautiful. And Mickey hated himself for thinking that.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s been forever,” Ian said, stepping closer to him. Mickey remained where he was. Not knowing what to say or what to do. Time seemed to stop. “How have you been?”</p><p>How has he been? Mickey didn’t know how to even begin to try to answer a question like that. Should he tell Ian about his spiral directly after he left? When he was trapped at that house with Svetlana and the kid? Or should he just skip right to the time after his dad got thrown in the can and he came out?</p><p>“Yeah man, it has,” he eventually said instead once he finally found his voice. “How have you been?”</p><p>There were many things Mickey wanted to ask him. Where he’d been. How long he planned on staying. And most of all, if he had missed Mickey as much as Mickey had missed him. But the words refused to come out. </p><p>Ian smiled sheepishly in a way that looked sort of shy. Mickey was immediately transported back in time to that lanky kid who once worked at the Kash and Grab. “Been alright. But it’s good to be back. I went by your apartment but your cousin told me you were at work.”</p><p>Mickey briefly wondered if Ian had come here because Sandy told him where he worked. That didn’t seem like something she would do. “Why?”</p><p>Ian shrugged. “Just wanted to see you. Catch up maybe. You look good, by the way.”</p><p>Mickey could feel his face heat up and hoped it wasn’t visible. All pretense of trying to convince himself that he was over Ian was definitely flying out the window now if it hadn’t been before. He bit his bottom lip lightly. “I’m working. Now Isn't really the time.”</p><p>Ian deflated and Mickey immediately felt bad. That might have come out harsher than he meant. “Oh, okay. Do you wanna meet up after you’re off, maybe? I’ll buy you a drink.”</p><p>There’s a big chance that this was a horrible idea. But fuck if Mickey could say no to that with Ian standing right in front of him. “Sure, Gallagher. At the alibi?”</p><p>And all at once, Ian’s smile returned. Mickey tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in his chest the sight caused. “It’s a date.” </p><p>Never in the last three years did Mickey ever think he’d one day just be casually getting a drink with Ian. Despite himself, he grinned back. “Hold your horses. This isn’t going to be any fucking date.”</p><p>“It’s just a phrase, Mick.” Ian’s smile was still as bright as ever. “But you also can’t blame a guy for hoping, right?”</p><p>And Mickey had no idea how to respond to that. He cleared his throat. “I get off at seven.”</p><p>“Great. Meet me at the alibi once you’re off?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ian snatched his phone from out of his pocket. He had never put a lock on it, something that Sandy was constantly berating him for. But he never saw the point of it. So Ian was able to get into it easily. He typed something into it quickly before handing it back to Mickey. “There. Now you have my number in case something comes up.” He paused in what looked like hesitation before he continued. “See you later?”</p><p>“Don’t gotta question it. I’ll be there,” Mickey replied. </p><p>“Right. Well...see you then.”</p><p>Mickey watched him walk off before reminding himself that he really was supposed to be working. Andy wasn’t the type who would fire him for not getting into his shift right away but he felt stupid just standing there. </p><p>One of his co-workers, Samantha, gave him a knowing look. “Boyfriend?”</p><p>He still forgot that most people at his workplace knew he was gay after that time his ex, Keith, had stormed into the store after he’d ditched him. He fought back the old instinct to get defensive and shrugged. “Nah. Just an old friend.” He knew now that he and Ian had been more than friends. But they hadn’t ever really been together either. He didn’t know how to describe their relationship. </p><p>Samantha hummed as she continued to set up her station at the cash register. “Seems intense.”</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored her as he walked off to begin his shift. But he couldn’t really think about anything but Ian now, and what he had just agreed to. And the fact that Ian had kind of flirted with him. </p><p>Despite his fears, he couldn’t deny that he was a little excited. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>It turns out, the text he got from Sandy at the beginning of his shift had to do with Ian. </p><p>“I tried to warn you,” Sandy said over the phone, and Mickey could visualize her shrugging. “Not my fault you ignored my text.”</p><p>Mickey supposed he didn’t have any way to argue that. He held the phone to his ear as he got on the L. “What did he say when he was over there?”</p><p>“Not much. Just asked where you were. He seemed kind of disappointed when I told him you weren’t there.”</p><p>More information that Mickey wasn’t sure what to make of. “You tell him where I worked?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You fucking must have. Because he showed up there.”</p><p>“Wait, for real? Shit.” He heard her start laughing on the other line. “I wish I could have been there to see your face…”</p><p>“Ay, this isn’t  funny bitch,” Mickey snapped lightly, “If you didn’t tell him than how the fuck did he know where I worked?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe someone from his family saw you around the mall sometime? Why are you freaking out so bad?”</p><p>Instantly, Mickey felt like an idiot. He couldn't remember ever seeing one of the Gallaghers at the store he worked at. But he supposed one of them could have easily been there at some point and saw him. “Whatever. You’re probably right.”</p><p>“I usually am. Anyway, are you on your way home?”</p><p>Mickey paused in hesitation. He still wasn’t sure if what he was doing was a good idea. “I uh, I’m meeting up with him at the alibi. But afterwards I’ll head back.”</p><p>Now it was Sandy’s turn to go silent. Mickey wished he could see her face. After a few beats, she responded. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“Why wouldn't it be? Just meeting up for beer.”</p><p>“I dunno. You were pretty fucked up over him for a while. And just now you practically had a breakdown over the phone because you saw him at work.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” He bit his lip. “I’m just meeting up with him for free drinks. Not like I’m gonna fuck him.” Deep down, he didn’t know if he was saying that more to reassure Sandy or himself. But it was true. He was <em> not </em> going to fuck Ian tonight. </p><p>“Right. Well, just be careful.”</p><p>“What do you care?”</p><p>“I kind of care about <em> you, </em>asshole. For some reason.”</p><p>Mickey was surprised. It was kind of a given that he and Sandy were friends. But they didn’t voice that sort of shit out loud very often. He suddenly felt a bit awkward. In a softer voice, he spoke. “I’m not gonna do anything stupid.”</p><p>“You’d better not. Pick me up something to eat on your way home.”</p><p>Mickey wondered if he should say anything back. Something about how he cared about her too or some shit. But he still wasn’t very good with this kind of thing. Instead, he said “what do you want?”</p><p>“Burger and fries. You know how I like them.”</p><p>Mickey made a mental note to make sure he got her that. “Alright. See you later tonight.”</p><p>After they had hung up, Mickey stared at his dark phone screen, drowning out the noises of the L momentarily. Briefly wondering if he was making the smart decision in agreeing to go meet up with Ian. </p><p>The scariest part was that he found that he no longer really cared about whether or not it was smart. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Stepping into the alibi almost felt like walking into a ghost town. Mickey hadn’t been within twenty feet of the place in years. Having been determined to avoid any areas where he could easily run into any Gallaghers. Frank practically lived here. And Mickey had no doubts that he still did. </p><p>He found Ian sitting near the back of the building, at a table by himself with a drink already in front of him. He immediately caught sight of Mickey and smiled, immediately raising a hand to wave him over. </p><p>Ignoring the warm feeling in his chest that sight caused, Mickey went over to the bar first, quickly ordering himself a beer before joining Ian at the table. </p><p>“Glad you came,” Ian said, still smiling. “I was a little afraid that you wouldn’t show.”</p><p>“I’m on time aren’t I?” Suddenly feeling too warm, Mickey took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. “Wasn’t going to bail on you.”</p><p>He tried not to take that too personally. He knew he didn’t exactly have a good track record of not disappointing Ian. That was the whole reason Ian had left in the first place. Because Mickey failed him. </p><p>Ian shrugged. “Guess I was worried that time might have changed things.” </p><p>They were cut off by the arrival of Mickey’s beer. Ian looked up at the guy that set the drink down onto the table. “Oh hey Kev.”</p><p>Kev .... Through Mickey’s slightly blurry memory, he was pretty sure that was Ian’s neighbor. He didn’t think he’d worked at the alibi back in the day. But it seemed that he did now. </p><p>“Hey Ian. Who's your friend?” Kev moved his head to look at Mickey, immediately appearing surprised. “Mickey Milkovich?”</p><p>Not sure how else to respond, Mickey merely shrugged. “Yep.”</p><p>“Wow. Haven’t seen you around since you were a scrappy kid running around and stealing shit.”</p><p>“Who says I still don’t?” He really hadn’t though. He actually hadn’t done anything majorly illegal since the divorce from Svetlana was official. In an effort to actually keep their apartment, he and Sandy had been trying to stay on the straight and narrow. </p><p>Kev only laughed and lightly patted Mickey on the shoulder. A move that caused Mickey to have to fight back his usual fight instinct. “It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“Yeah...whatever man.” He couldn’t remember a particular time when they had ever interacted with each other. </p><p>Fortunately, with some final words with Ian, Kev left, leaving them to their drinks. Ian refocused his attention back on Mickey. “Kev and V own the bar now apparently. I only found that out yesterday when I got back.”</p><p>He hadn’t known about that either. Mostly because he hadn’t cared to find out. “Five years is a long time, Gallagher. Things are bound to change.” He hadn’t meant to allow any bitterness into the words but he wasn’t sure how successful he’d been. He understood why Ian had left. But that didn’t stop Mickey from remembering the years he spent thinking he’d never see Ian again. Despite how things went down between them, Ian had been his best friend at one point. Even more than that, if he was being completely honest with himself. </p><p>Ian flinched. “I...I know that.” He paused, as if scrambling to figure out what else to say. “What have you been up to the last few years, Mick? It didn’t seem like Kev has seen you around.”</p><p>“Yeah I haven’t really been around this area since I divorced Svetlana’s ass.” He wasn’t going to elaborate on why. </p><p>Ian’s eyebrows rose. “You’re divorced?”</p><p>Mickey snorted. “Of course. I got out of that shit as soon as I fucking could.”</p><p>“When did that happen?”</p><p>“About a year after you took off. My dad got thrown into the can for eight years after getting busted during a drug run. It gave me an out and I took it. Made a deal with Svetlana and got her to sign the divorce papers. She’s married to some rich old guy now. Left the south side and took the kid with her. I haven’t heard from her since.”</p><p>“You let her take the baby?”</p><p>“Why should I care? Kid probably wasn’t even fucking mine anyways.” He didn’t tell Ian about how he could barely look at Yevgeny after he was born, let alone have any sort of parental feelings towards him. </p><p>He wondered if Ian was now feeling some of the things that he had felt after the divorce had been finalized. That if Ian had just stayed a little bit longer, they could have eventually been okay. But….there was no point in dwelling on that shit now, he supposed. There was no changing the past. </p><p>Ian simply nodded and Mickey continued. “I needed to get out of that fucking house afterwards. Sandy was living there for a little while after her mom kicked her out and wanted her own place too. So we agreed to save up together. And somehow, we actually did it. Took almost a year but we did it.”</p><p>Ian grinned. “Wow. All grown up.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Mickey couldn’t help but grin back. But it vanished just as quickly as he asked his own question. “What about you? Where the fuck have you been the last five years?”</p><p>It was a question that had haunted Mickey ever since Ian had left. Where Ian was and if he was okay. If he had actually succeeded in running away to the army. There were many times when he had to squash the urge to ask one of the other Gallaghers. But he had always told himself that if Ian’s family wasn’t frantically looking for him, they must have known that he was okay. </p><p>Ian had a sheepish expression on his face, hesitant. “Well, I never made it into the army.”</p><p>Mickey frowned. “Why not?” Joining the army had always been Ian’s dream back when they were kids, as fucking stupid as Mickey had always thought it was. </p><p>“Realized pretty fast that it was a dumb idea. Trying to get in with Lip’s I.D. So I bagged it before I got too far.” Ian bit his lip lightly. “But I didn’t want to come home. So I contacted my mom and stayed with her for a while.”</p><p>Mickey had never met Ian’s mother. But he had heard enough about her. The woman’s very existence had always seemed to be a source of trauma for Ian. So the idea that Ian had been staying with her this entire time didn’t seem like good news. He cleared his throat, his expression softening. “And how did that go?”</p><p>“Erm….not really well. Things were really rough for a while. Eventually I went off and started doing my own thing.” </p><p>Not a lot of information. But it wasn’t like Mickey was offering up a lot of what he had been through the last five years either. “Why did you come back?”</p><p>Ian shrugged. “I just missed everyone. My family. Mandy. You.”</p><p>Mickey felt his face heat up at that. He really hoped he wasn’t visibly flushing. Despite everything, he couldn’t deny the fact that hearing Ian missed him possibly just as much as Mickey had missed him felt….really fucking good. And relieving. </p><p>“It’s okay if you say no. I’d understand,” Ian continued after a moment. “But I really did miss you Mick. A lot. And I’d like to see you again after this. It doesn’t have to mean anything. We can be friends. But I...I wanna be where you are.”</p><p>Ian’s expression was so fucking hopeful. Mickey wouldn’t be able to tell him no even if he wanted to. But he found that he <em> didn’t </em> want to <em> . </em>He’d missed Ian and wanted to be around him too. He smirked lightly. “You really think we could be fucking friends?”</p><p>“We were before.”</p><p>“I mean friends that don’t fuck, Gallagher.”</p><p>“Who says we can’t do that?” But just as quickly, Ian’s playful expression turned serious. “I won’t lie...I want more than that. I want to <em> be </em>with you. But I understand if that’s something you can’t give me. I’ll take what I can get from you.”</p><p>Mickey knew Ian well enough to know that was a lie. If Ian wasn’t satisfied with something, he’d push for what he wanted, in his own way. And he knew what Ian really wanted. It was the same thing he wanted back before he had run away. He wanted Mickey as his boyfriend. </p><p>He shifted a bit in his seat. Now that he was out and Terry was locked up, the idea wasn’t nearly as impossible as it had once been. In fact, it was very possible. And Mickey found that he wanted it too. Still, he couldn’t suddenly forget that when he and Ian came together, something always seemed to go wrong for them. </p><p>Eventually, Mickey smiled wryly and took a sip from the drink in front of him. “We’ll see.”</p><p>If the bright smile on Ian’s face was anything to go by, it was a good enough answer. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Ian watched as Mickey left the bar, hoping that the longing he felt wasn’t evident on his face. He’d offered him a ride home but Mickey had rejected it, more than likely still trying to keep some semblance of distance between them. Which, as frustrating as it was, Ian understood. Five years was a long time to be apart. Especially considering how they parted. </p><p>He looked at the time on his phone, realizing fully how late it was getting, and stood up to head out himself. </p><p>He was overall happy with the way things went though. Before he saw him, Ian had been afraid that Mickey would be mad at him when they reunited. Or that he at the very least had moved on. But Ian had seen from the way Mickey had looked at him that he was far from being over him. He hadn’t moved on anymore than Ian had. And now that Mickey had agreed to try to be friends and meet up more, there was a chance. An open window for Ian to work with. </p><p>And fuck, he was gorgeous. Even more so than Ian remembered. The last five years had been good on Mickey. He seemed more free, happy. Ian had to practically physically restrain himself from leaning over the table and kissing him right then and there. </p><p>But he had to be patient. Things never went well for them when Ian had pushed too hard in the past. And now there was already a new set of problems for them to deal with. </p><p>Ian waved goodbye to Kev before venturing out of the bar and into the darkened streets, immediately throwing on his jacket in response to the cold. Even with his abilities, he still wasn’t impervious to the weather. Most of the time anyway. Not unless he was moving. </p><p>Speaking of….</p><p>Once he was far enough away from everyone else and engulfed in the darkness of the night, Ian looked up at the building closest to him. </p><p>It was one of those small, shitty apartment buildings. Only looked to be about thirty feet high. Super easy. </p><p>Ian took a moment to rummage through his pocket. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this as often as he had the last few days. There was always the risk of somehow blowing his cover. But there were things he needed to do before the night was over. </p><p>Without further thinking about it, Ian put on the mask and leaped up, whirling through the night air and landing cleanly on the rooftop of the building in seconds. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when Mickey woke up and saw a good morning text message from Ian that he was fully able to accept and realize that the other night had really happened. </p><p>
  <b>Ian: Morning Mick. Thanks for meeting up with me last night. I hope you let me see you again soon</b>
</p><p>Mickey was glad that he was just waking up in bed and no one was around to see the surely dumb smile that was currently on his face. Even five years later, Ian was still able to somehow charm the fuck out of him apparently. He sat up to type out a reply. </p><p>
  <b>Mickey: You already getting all sentimental on me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ian: Dunno. Maybe. Is it working? ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mickey: ur fucking dumb</b>
</p><p>But Mickey couldn’t force the smile to leave his face. He set his phone aside momentarily and got up to take a shower. It was Saturday and therefore his day off, so he was able to take his time. He fully planned on taking a nice long shower for once, no matter how much Sandy may bitch about him using up the hot water. </p><p>He threw open the bathroom door and stepped inside, immediately shedding his clothes. He turned the water temperature onto a high setting, just the way he liked it, and climbed in. </p><p>As the hot water rained down on him, all Mickey could think about was Ian, and what his new course of action should be. Ian had made it abundantly clear during their meet up at the Alibi that he wanted more than friendship. And now that Mickey was out and free of his piece of shit dad, that was something he could actually give him. But considering how things always seemed to fall apart for him where Ian was concerned, there was a part of him that was wondering whether going that would be a good idea. </p><p>He sighed as he leaned against the shower wall, grabbing the shampoo. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want more with Ian as well. The possibility of Ian coming back and the two of them being able to be together in a way they never could before was something that had always been at the back of Mickey’s mind. And now that the chance was in his grasp, he should probably take it. He knew from past experience that Ian would probably eventually find someone new to fuck if Mickey didn’t give in soon enough. And if he was being honest with himself, Mickey knew that was the <em> last </em>fucking thing he wanted to see. </p><p>Fuck, he was conflicted. He had no idea what to do. </p><p>After finishing off his shower, Mickey briskly dried himself off, wrapping his towel around his hips as he walked in the direction of his bedroom. Once he was inside and back by his bed, he immediately saw from looking at his phone that he had received a new message from Ian. </p><p>
  <b>Ian: I know you only said that because I made you smile </b>
</p><p>Mickey huffed in amusement. Fucking cocky asshole. </p><p>He got dressed, putting on a plane white T-shirt and a pair of jeans as he contemplated what he should do for the rest of the day. He could probably find something to do with Sandy if she didn’t work. But her schedule as a waitress at the restaurant she worked at was inconsistent as fuck and he never knew for sure what days off she had per week. He could go out to the store and buy things to fill up their fridge for the month. He could find a decent bar to get drunk at. He could call up Ian…</p><p>The fact that was something he was already seriously considering was a little scary. He knew that. </p><p>After he finally found his face into the kitchen, he found that Sandy was already up and making breakfast, as usual. </p><p>“You working today?” He asked as he took a seat at the tiny kitchen table. </p><p>Sandy made a face as she flipped the pancakes at her place by the stove and nodded. “Yeah. A ten hour shift today. It fucking sucks. But at least it will be decent money.”</p><p>Damn. There goes one of his chances at trying to distract himself away from Ian. As if on cue, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand as another message came through. </p><p>
  <b>Ian: You wanna meet up again today?</b>
</p><p>And Mickey really wanted to. Fuck fuck fuck….</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” He suddenly heard Sandy ask, clear amusement in her voice. Mickey looked away from his phone and saw that she had set a plate of pancakes and bacon right in front of him. And he hadn’t even noticed. </p><p>He shrugged and tried to play it off, taking a bite of the bacon. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Was that a text from Ian?”</p><p>One of the things Mickey hated about living with Sandy was that she now knew him too fucking well. There was no hiding shit from her anymore. “Maybe.”</p><p>Sandy sat down in the chair across from him, picking up a fork and digging into her own breakfast. “You can tell me. I’m not gonna judge you or whatever.”</p><p>Mickey frowned in disbelief. “That seemed like what you were fucking doing last night.”</p><p>Secretly, Mickey knew that wasn’t really fair. Sandy hadn’t judged him. She’d just been worried...worried for him. But that was a concept Mickey was still trying to get used to. </p><p>And well, maybe there was a part of him that wanted Sandy to not think this was an entirely bad idea. As scared as he was at the concept of getting involved with Ian again, Mickey couldn’t deny that it also made him happy. </p><p>Sandy sighed after she chugged down a gulp of milk. “I was just trying to look out for you, asshole.” She paused briefly. “But you know...maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.”</p><p>Mickey’s eyebrows rose and he made a gesture towards her with his hands in order to say ‘go on.’</p><p>Luckily, she got the point. “You were really fucked up after he left. But maybe there’s a reason you were never able to move on. Maybe he’s the only one you feel right with.”</p><p>Mickey frowned. “I fucked other guys.” </p><p>“Right, fucked. But none of them lasted more than a month at most. It seems like you might have been biding your time and waiting for Ian to come back.”</p><p>On impulse. Mickey initially wanted to argue that point. He had fully expected to never see Ian again up until yesterday. There was no way he could have been actually trying to wait for him all these years. </p><p>But then again, Ian always had a way of creeping back into his mind somehow, even after the first two years had gone by and Mickey started telling himself to move on. Despite having come out after Terry had been thrown in the slammer, Mickey had never come across a guy that he shared a connection with like the one he had with Ian. He’d always assumed that was a side effect of not being the dating type. He liked his fucking alone time and the less people he had to share it with, the better. But maybe in reality, there was a part of him subconsciously that had been waiting for Ian to come back. That didn’t want to fully move on because there was no one else he actually wanted. </p><p>But there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. He cleared his throat and shifted the plate in front of him awkwardly. “Things didn’t work for us before.”</p><p>Sandy’s expression softened….as soft as she could get, anyway. “Yeah but you were closeted back then. And you had your dad breathing down your neck. Things are different now. You’re free to do whatever the fuck you want.”</p><p>Free. Mickey reiterated that word in his head over and over again. He was free. The things that held him and Ian back in the past didn’t matter anymore. They could do whatever they wanted. <em> Be </em>whatever they wanted. </p><p>Mickey wanted to be with Ian. And he was pretty sure that Ian wanted the same thing. He said as much the night before. So why the fuck should he hold back this time around?</p><p>“But if he fucks you over again, I’ll kick his ass,” he suddenly heard Sandy say. </p><p>This was an argument they’d had before. Mickey fully knew the part he had played in making Ian leave, as much as he wished he had stayed. But Sandy wasn’t so generous in her view on the situation. He shot her an amused look. “Don’t have to protect me.”</p><p>“Do too. I’ve been doing it for the last five years.”</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure I was the one fucking hauling your ass home last week after you passed out at the bar.”</p><p>“A small setback.”</p><p>They lapsed into some of their usual morning banter. Mickey was grateful for that. Their conversation had been beginning to grow a little too personal than what he was usually used to. </p><p>But not before he sent out a quick reply to Ian. </p><p>
  <b>Mickey: You know where my place is right? Meet me here at 7 tonight.</b>
</p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Sandy had agreed to make herself scarce for a few hours, claiming to have a date herself to meet up with. Mickey had only argued for a few seconds about it being a date, knowing full well now that it was exactly what it was going to be. </p><p>“I probably won’t be back until eleven at the earliest,” Sandy said as she put her jacket on. “You have until then to get anything you need out of your system.”</p><p>Mickey knew what she meant. “Me being here never stopped you from banging the dates you brought home.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re a grandpa and never leave the apartment.” </p><p>She chuckled as Mickey flipped her off before heading towards the door. “Have fun.”</p><p>Once she was gone Mickey opted to head into the bathroom. Ian was supposed to arrive in around twenty minutes. And since he had time...he supposed it couldn’t fucking hurt to freshen up a little. He ran a quick comb through his hair, using some of the cologne he had gotten months before for a job interview. </p><p>It was around the time that Mickey did one last check in the bathroom mirror that he finally heard a knock at the front door of the apartment. After doing one last glance he braced himself to head back downstairs. </p><p>He didn’t know why the fuck he was suddenly so nervous. He’d seen Ian only a short time ago. And while he looked sort of different...more bulked up and more of, well, a <em> man, </em>he was still the same Ian deep down. The Ian that had once been Mickey’s best friend. </p><p>He didn’t bother asking who it was. They never got any visitors here other than the multitude of women that Sandy hooked up with or the occasional drop in from Iggy or Jamie. Without saying anything, Mickey grabbed the handle and threw the door open. </p><p>Sure enough Ian was standing in the walkway. He was wearing a green shirt that looked tight, making the muscles underneath it seem even more prominent than they had before. Mickey bit his lip lightly after realizing his eyes had been lingering for a bit too long there. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.” Ian’s smile was soft, maybe nervous. “Are you going to invite me in or what?”</p><p>Right. Mickey backed away and opened the door wider, leaving room for Ian to walk inside. </p><p>Once they were both inside and the door closed, Mickey gave Ian a quick tour of the apartment before eventually settling in the living room. He’d done a quick trip to the store a few hours ago, stocking up on snacks. </p><p>“Did you set up for a sleepover?” Ian asked with a small grin as his eyes looked over the assortment of chips and candy on the coffee table. </p><p>“Fuck off,” Mickey replied, with no actual venom in his voice. But Ian’s words and the situation transported him back to five years ago. When he was eighteen and hanging out with Ian at the Milkovich house. The last truly good memory they had together before everything went to shit. He took a seat on the couch. “How has being back in Chicago been treating ya?”</p><p>Ian shrugged as he sat down on the couch beside him. “Good. It’s been nice catching up with everyone.”</p><p>Mickey nodded and bit his lip lightly. “You planning on sticking around this time?”</p><p>It was another one of his fears that was still causing him to hesitate to jump right in. The possibility of Ian taking off again for whatever reason. Mickey didn’t think he could handle going through something like that a second time. </p><p>Ian seemed surprised for a split second but his expression quickly softened. “No Mick. I’m here for good this time. I promise.” </p><p>“Alright, good.” He quickly continued. “Just think you should be with your family, you know. They missed you.” In reality, he had no idea how the other Gallaghers coped with Ian being gone, having done his best to avoid all of them over the years. </p><p>“And...you missed me, right?”</p><p>Ian’s voice sounded teasing but Mickey could swear that he heard a hint of vulnerability in it as well. As if he was unsure of the question. </p><p>And Mickey was feeling confident enough to at least give him the answer to that question. “Yeah, of course man.” </p><p>Ian’s returning smile immediately told Mickey that he had made the right choice in being honest. </p><p>They lapsed into somewhat peaceful silence, Ian having turned on some action superhero movie that had come out sometime this year. But Mickey found that he couldn’t really focus on that. Not with Ian Gallagher sitting on his couch after five years of separation between them and so much left unsaid. </p><p>After a little time had passed, Mickey suddenly noticed that Ian had drifted closer, their arms brushing against each other lightly. It was pathetic but even simple contact like that had Mickey’s heartbeat picking up like a fucking teenage girl. </p><p>“This okay?” Ian asked. </p><p>“Yeah it’s fucking okay,” Mickey replied, slightly defensive. Did Ian know how this was affecting him? “Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“You seem stiff.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Mickey insisted, willing himself to calm the fuck down. Having gotten the okay, Ian shifted even closer, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s shoulders. And...it felt nice. And made Mickey want to somehow draw Ian even closer. </p><p>But there was something on his mind that needed to be let out. </p><p>“I should have told you to stay,” he suddenly blurted out. When Ian shot him a confused look, he quickly continued. “I mean, fuck. Back when you told me you were leaving, I should have told you not to go. I wanted to.”</p><p>Now Ian understood. Mickey watched as he cleared his throat, his eyes glazing over with some sort of emotion. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>Mickey shrugged. “Was a fucking coward. But I...I regretted not doing it pretty much the moment I realized you really had left.”</p><p>It felt good to let that out. All the years of regret and wondering if he would ever get the chance to tell Ian out. All now finally out in the open. </p><p>Ian nodded, the glazed look never leaving his eyes. “You did?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Mickey said with a frown. He’d known he’d been an asshole back when they were kids. But did Ian really think he’d meant that little to him? “You were my best friend, man.”</p><p>A sense of relief seemed to come over Ian, as if that had been something he’d been waiting to hear. “Thank you.” Thank you for what, Mickey wasn’t entirely sure. “You were my best friend too.”</p><p>Were. Now all Mickey wanted to know was if they could ever be that way again. </p><p>“I’m sorry I left,” Ian suddenly said, blurting it out as if he couldn't say the words fast enough. “Thinking back on it now, it was shitty. I should have understood what you were going through. And why you married her.”</p><p>“Ain’t like I had a choice. I didn’t want to.”</p><p>“I...I know that now. I don’t know why I couldn’t see it before.” Ian sighed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mickey had never expected Ian to ever apologize for leaving. Not even in his mind when he imagined all of the possible scenarios of Ian one day coming back. But hearing it made the memory of that first lonely year after Ian had left when he’d been trapped in the house with Svetlana and the kid seem slightly less painful. “S’alright. I get it.”</p><p>And he did. Everything had been fucked up back then. </p><p>“We were kids,” he clarified at Ian’s questioning expression. “And things were shit. We never stood a chance.”</p><p>Ian suddenly seemed sad. “Yeah. I guess not.”</p><p>Mickey hummed, attempting to organize his next words as best as he could. “I was talking to Sandy earlier,” he said after a moment. “And she brought up a good point.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mickey looked down at the floor for a moment before returning his gaze to Ian’s with a new resurgence of determination. “We never had a chance back then,” he repeated. “But things are different now. My dad is in the can. I’m out. There’s nothing holding us back anymore.”</p><p>Silence passed over them once more. Mickey forced himself to keep his eyes on Ian’s face, trying to read his expression. The fear of rejection was strong, even if he wasn't sure why. Ian had pretty much said he wanted the same thing when they had met up at the Alibi. But he was used to nothing ever working out for him. </p><p>Ian had that glassy look in his eyes again. “What are you saying?”</p><p>Mickey bit his lip lightly. “I’m saying...fuck, I’m saying I want to try again. With you.”</p><p>Ian didn't say anything right away. Mickey was feeling more and more like an idiot by the second. </p><p>He sighed. “Look, I get it if you don’t…”</p><p>Ian didn’t let him finish. Instead, he crashed his lips against his, his strong arms pulling Mickey even closer into him. </p><p>And...fuck, Mickey felt like he was finally fully coming home. He immediately returned the kiss, burying his hands in familiar red hair, gasping into Ian’s mouth as the kiss deepened and their mouths opened underneath each other. It had been years since he had gotten to kiss Ian. Even before, he had only gotten to do it a handful of times before everything went to shit. And while Mickey knew he definitely would last on just this for a while, he knew that it wasn’t really enough. He wanted to be completely consumed by Ian Gallagher. </p><p>And Ian obviously returned that feeling. He bit at Mickey’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth briefly to soothe it before bringing his attention to the side of Mickey’s neck, planting wet kisses and bites there before speaking in a low voice. “Wanna take this to your room?”</p><p>Yes. <em> Yes. </em>“Fuck yeah,” he breathed, tugging at the collar of Ian’s shirt. “Let’s go.”</p><p>It only took them mere moments to get up the stairs and into Mickey’s room, both of them eager. As soon as they were inside the bedroom and the door was closed, Ian had Mickey pinned against it, kissing him bruisingly hard as he practically ripped off his shirt. </p><p>Mickey groaned, maneuvering himself into a position that would make removing his shirt easier. Once it was gone and on the floor, he immediately set to work on Ian’s shirt, wanting to feel the prominent muscles he had been admiring since he first laid eyes on Ian again. </p><p>“Fuck man,” he murmured once they were both shirtless, running his hands over Ian’s bare chest. “You become Superman while you were gone or something?”</p><p>Immediately, Ian froze, suddenly becoming stiff. Mickey frowned. “The fuck is up with you?”</p><p>Ian had always soaked up shit like that back in the day. Mickey had no idea why a compliment would make him freeze up like that. </p><p>Eventually, Ian shook his head. “Nothing.” Before Mickey could further question it, Ian put his hand down his pants and all logical thoughts vanished. </p><p>Once they were both naked, Mickey practically pushed Ian onto the bed, getting ready to kneel down onto the floor next to him. “Wanna suck your dick,” he explained, his mouth already practically watering at the sight of Ian’s hard-on hanging between his legs. </p><p>Through his lust-filled mind, he briefly wondered how Ian would react to this. Mickey hadn’t exactly been handing out blowjobs on the regular back when they were kids. In fact, he could only remember sucking Ian’s dick once or twice before. But he was right when he said that things were different. And now he wanted to make up for lost time. </p><p>Ian’s eyes flashed with surprise before immediately becoming hooded. “I’m not going to say no to that. Fuck.”</p><p>With that, Mickey immediately got on his knees and went to work, taking Ian into his mouth to give him a wet blowjob. The heavy feel of Ian on his tongue, the taste, the fucking <em>sounds </em>Ian made….blowing Ian was on the list of things that Mickey wanted to kick his younger self for always being reluctant to do. Along with kissing Ian. </p><p>“Mickey...<em> fuck, </em>stop,” Ian pleaded through his growing moans. “Don’t wanna come yet.”</p><p>Mickey was somewhat disappointed. He’d been really getting into it and wanted to make Ian come in his mouth. But at the same time, he also <em> really </em>wanted Ian in him tonight. So he supposed that could happen at another time. He smirked around Ian’s cock before popping off of it, wiping the saliva from his mouth before allowing Ian to pull him up onto the bed and attack his lips again. </p><p>“You want me to wear a condom?” Ian asked in between heated kisses, gasping as Mickey grinded himself up against his hard length. “I have one if you do.”</p><p>The question was almost funny. Another sign that things were definitely different from before. They had never worn condoms back when they were first fucking, even though they probably should have been. </p><p>“I dunno,” Mickey responded honestly. “I had a checkup only a couple weeks ago. I’m clean. Are you?”</p><p>If he was being completely honest, Mickey would rather be able to finally feel Ian bare again. But he’d survive just fine if Ian wanted to use a condom. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ian responded with a nod. “I’m clean.”</p><p>Mickey smirked. “Then what are you waiting for? Get the fuck on me.”</p><p>He handed Ian the lube from his bedside table, allowing him to begin quick work of prepping him. And while the feeling of Ian fucking him with his longer fingers was definitely great in it’s own right, it had nothing on the sensation of having Ian’s big cock in him. And Mickey was almost desperate to get that ball rolling. </p><p>“Ian, I’m good,” he complained, letting out a short whine as one of Ian’s fingers nearly brushed up against that special part inside him. “I want you in me.” </p><p>He was fully expecting Ian to give him some shit. But it turns out, he was just as desperate as Mickey was. He removed his fingers and focused on lathering his cock with the lube. “Fuck Mickey, you’re still so tight. I don’t know how long I’m going to last…”</p><p>“Better be for a while,” Mickey warned. “I’ve waited five years to have this shit again.”</p><p>“I know,” Ian murmured. “I have too.”</p><p>And that was reassuring for Mickey in more than one way. It hadn’t just been him pinning over Ian like a bitch after he had left town. Ian had missed him too. </p><p>In moments, Ian was kissing him again, moving in between Mickey’s legs while he did so and lining himself up. And when he finally, fucking <em> finally </em>pushed inside and Mickey felt that familiar, pleasurable pressure that he had to go without for too long, he finally felt truly at peace for the first time in years. Ian grabbed one of his hands with his own as their bodies moved together perfectly as they always had, the room rapidly filling with their moans and grunts as they drove each other closer and closer to that final edge. And Mickey vowed, with everything in him, to never let this go again. To never let Ian go again. </p><p>It eventually ended much too quickly but Mickey was still satisfied. Ian kissed him again before slowly pulling out and grabbing tissues to clean them up. </p><p>“Do you want me to go?” Ian eventually whispered. </p><p>Mickey rapidly shook his head and tugged on Ian’s arm, attempting to pull him back into the bed. “Stay.” He may not have been able to say it when he really needed to. But he could now. </p><p>Ian smiled gently and nodded, allowing himself to be tugged back onto the bed. “Okay.”</p><p>Sated and happy, Mickey fell into the best sleep he’d had in years, wrapped up in Ian’s arms. </p><hr/><p><br/>When Mickey woke up only a few hours later, he immediately felt the emptiness of the bed, feeling around for any sign of Ian and finding nothing. </p><p>Alarmed, he immediately sat up in bed despite only being half awake, looking around the room. </p><p>Ian was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Mickey looked over at the digital clock that sat on his bedside table, seeing that it was only three in the morning. Where the <em> fuck </em> was Ian? A million possibilities were running through his mind. But the worst one by far was the fear that Ian had snuck out before he woke up on purpose. That he had only wanted a quick fuck from Mickey to scratch an itch before walking out of his life again. </p><p>Mickey wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that would fucking kill him. </p><p>Just when he was about to really panic or track Ian down and give him a piece of his mind, Mickey caught the sight of a dark shadow standing by his window. </p><p>“The fuck!” He exclaimed, practically leaping out of his bed. </p><p>“Whoa, Mick, it’s just me!” Ian’s voice. The dark figure quickly stepped closer to him. And Mickey realized that it really was Ian, wearing a pair of pants. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>Mickey knew that he was still practically dead to the world but….where had Ian come from? “Did you climb in through the fucking window?”</p><p>Ian frowned. “What? No. I just went to the bathroom.”</p><p>“I didn’t see or hear you come back in through the door.”</p><p>“You just woke up. You probably weren’t paying attention.” Ian took one of his hands and raised it to his lips to kiss his palms. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed. I’m beat.”</p><p>Mickey wanted to further argue with him. To tell Ian that he was tired but not tired enough to not notice him walking through the fucking door. To demand to know why he had suddenly appeared by the window out of nowhere. But he really was tired. And so damn relieved that Ian hadn’t actually bailed on him. Nothing else really mattered at the moment. </p><p>He allowed Ian to pull him back into bed after having removed his pants again. Ian took him back into his arms and pressed his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck, deeply inhaling. </p><p>Ian had always had a thing about smelling him…</p><p>Mickey could feel himself quickly falling back asleep but he used the last of his strength to say one last thing. “Don’t leave.”</p><p>He managed to hear Ian’s whispered answer right before drifting off. </p><p>“I won’t. Not ever again.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey didn’t think he had ever been more comfortable in his life, waking up in the warm cocoon of Ian’s strong arms. Despite the sun blaring in his eyes through the creases of the blinds, all he wanted to do was curl up further into Ian and fall back asleep. </p><p>Unfortunately, his alarm had other ideas. </p><p>The loud sound of ringing filled with room from his phone and Mickey groaned, burying his face in Ian’s neck after having reached over to the bedside table where the phone sat to turn the alarm off. </p><p>“Hmm Mick?” Ian’s voice was raspy from having just been woken up. Mickey wished he didn’t find it so fucking hot. “Do you have to get up?”</p><p>Mickey sighed, his face still buried in Ian’s neck. “Yeah. Fuckin work.” He reluctantly forced himself to remove himself from Ian, sitting up in the bed. “I should probably get up in ten minutes at most.”</p><p>In hindsight, ten in the morning really wasn’t a bad time to get up. But fuck, why couldn’t have Ian spent the night before one of his days off? If it wasn’t for the fact that it was too late by now, Mickey would almost be tempted to call out. </p><p>He could see from Ian’s expression that he wasn’t pleased about this either. But he eventually nodded in acceptance before an almost shy looking smile crossed his lips. “I...um, I had fun last night.”</p><p>Mickey grinned, remembering everything that they had gotten up to the night before. “I did too.”</p><p>But there was clearly something else on Ian’s mind. He cleared his throat. “Did you mean what you said?”</p><p>Mickey had a feeling he knew what Ian was talking about. But he wanted to make sure before he potentially made himself out to be an idiot. “I said a lot of things last night. Gotta be more specific.”</p><p>Ian reached over and took his hand. “About us trying again. I don’t want last night to just be a one time thing, Mickey. I wanna be with you.”</p><p>Mickey exhaled in relief before a sort of shy smile of his own crossed his lips. He nodded. “I want to be with you too.” They were the words that he had desperately wanted to say five years ago before Ian walked out of his bedroom door. And it felt fucking liberating to say it now. </p><p>Seeing the bright smile on Ian’s face in return was almost even more rewarding than the feeling of finally being able to say yes. He immediately pulled Mickey back into his arms and planted his lips on his. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and returned the kiss passionately, his chest warm as an almost unbearingly happy feeling spread throughout him. He and Ian were finally together the way they were always supposed to be. It had taken far too long to happen, but it had. </p><p>“Come on man,” Mickey groaned as Ian began to suck and bite at his neck. The last thing he wanted was to have a hard-on he needed to take care of during the limited time he had left before work. “I gotta get ready.” </p><p>“Don’t want you to go,” Ian complained. </p><p>“I don’t wanna go either. But I don’t have a choice. You want me to be an upstanding citizen don’t you?” He managed a grin as he kissed Ian’s cheek. </p><p>It was then that they heard the sound of water running from the kitchen sink downstairs. </p><p>“Sandy must be making breakfast,” Mickey said as he finally stood up from the bed. “I’m gonna go take a shower. You can go down there and get something to eat if you want.”</p><p>“Will she actually give me anything?”</p><p>It was then that Mickey was reminded that Sandy and Ian hadn’t always gotten along great when they were kids. There’d obviously been some tension there. He shrugged. “I think she will. But if she bitches about it, just tell her I asked her to.”</p><p>When Ian nodded Mickey turned on his heel to head into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on his way there. He was already planning on taking a cold shower this morning.</p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Ian watched Mickey leave the bedroom before standing up and grabbing his clothes that had been discarded on the floor the night before, getting dressed. It sucked that he didn’t think to grab an extra pair of clothes the night before. Now he’d have to go right home before he’d be able to do anything else. </p><p>But he supposed he should start leaving some of his clothes here from now on, just in case. The thought made Ian smile. </p><p>He and Mickey were together. <em> Really </em>together, the way Ian had always wanted them to be when they were kids. Ian hadn’t been exactly sure where Mickey would be in life when he returned to Chicago. Before, there’d been fears that Mickey would be angry with him. Or even worse, that he had moved on and found someone else. But by some miracle, Mickey was not only single. He was divorced from his forced marriage, out, and still had feelings for Ian and wanted to be with him. </p><p>There was only one big potential obstacle in front of them now, of course. </p><p>Ian’s face fell a little as he thought about that obstacle. And how Mickey had nearly caught him in the act the night before. He knew that he should tell Mickey the truth. And he wanted to, once he figured out how exactly to do it. </p><p>But how <em> do </em>you tell someone something like that? </p><p>Ian shook such thoughts aside as he finished getting dressed. He’d worry about that shit later. Right now he just wanted to focus on the present. That he and Mickey were really together after all this time. </p><p>He left the bedroom and walked downstairs, the scent of eggs and bacon getting stronger as he got closer to the kitchen. It was still sort of surreal to him, that Mickey and Sandy were living in a normal apartment together and doing casual things like making breakfast in the morning before they left for work. It was the kind of life he never would have pictured Mickey actually participating in as a kid, even though in his wildest dreams, he had thought about one day marrying Mickey and living domestically with him. </p><p>Ian felt a thrill run down his spine at the idea that those fantasies and dreams could now possibly be a reality one day. </p><p>“Hey Mi….oh, it’s you,” Sandy said as he turned to look at him from her place at the stove, her tone less than impressed. </p><p>Sandy had never been the biggest fan of him, for whatever reason. Mandy had been his best friend but Sandy was always the Milkovich that Ian couldn’t crack. But he supposed that the feeling was mutual. </p><p>“It’s good to see you too Sandy,” he quipped sarcastically before taking a seat at the small kitchen table. There were surprisingly four chairs. It made him wonder if Mickey and Sandy had visitors on the regular. </p><p>“Where’s Mickey?”</p><p>“Taking a shower. He told me to ask you to give me breakfast.” He paused briefly. “No need though. I can pick something up on my way home.”</p><p>Sandy was silent for a few moments before she eventually shook her head. “Nah. I can make enough for three people.”</p><p>Ian blinked in surprise, having fully expected Sandy to take that offer. He shrugged lightly. “Thanks.”</p><p>Sandy didn’t say anything in response, only continuing cooking. </p><p>Ian made himself comfortable as he sat at the table and looked around at the tiny apartment. He was pretty impressed at the stark contrast it had over the dysfunction of the old Milkovich house. Mickey and Sandy seemed to be doing pretty well for themselves. And despite any mild dislike that may be between them, Ian was happy to know that Mickey had someone while he had been gone. That he hadn’t been completely alone. </p><p>Suddenly, Sandy plopped a plate of breakfast in front of him. “So...you planning on sticking around this time?”</p><p>Ian broke himself out of his daze and looked up at her. “What?”</p><p>Sandy leaned up against the kitchen counter, having taken the rest of the food off of the burners. “Are you going to take off again any time soon?”</p><p>Ian heard her right the first time. He had just wanted to confirm it. He shrugged his shoulders. “No. What’s it to you?”</p><p>“You better not. He was pretty fucked up after you left, you know. I don’t know if he could do it again. Don’t <em> want </em>to see him go through it again.”</p><p>Ian could hear the warning tone in her voice and he suddenly realized what kind of conversation this was. He was part defensive and irritated and part happy that Mickey had someone who would do the ‘you better not hurt him’ thing on his behalf. He gritted his teeth slightly. “I’m not going anywhere. There isn’t anywhere else I want to be.” </p><p>He knew that was a conversation that he would have to have at some point. Why he left and what exactly had happened while he was away. But that was a talk he would eventually have with <em> Mickey, </em>not Sandy of all people. </p><p>“Good.” Sandy looked like she wanted to say more but that was when the sound of footsteps came from the staircase. They both looked over and saw Mickey walking down, dressed and fresh from a shower. </p><p>His hair was still wet and a little messy. All Ian wanted to do was walk over and tug on that hair as he kissed the shit out of him. And he supposed that technically, he <em> could </em>do that. Mickey was his boyfriend now. His chest warmed at that thought. It would be a while before the thrill of reminding himself of that wore off. </p><p>“You two manage not to rip out each other’s throat?” Mickey asked as he stepped further into the kitchen, immediately moving towards the counter to dish himself up a plate of food. </p><p>“Nah I was a perfect angel. Made him breakfast and everything,” Sandy said, making herself comfortable as she sat on top of the counter with her own breakfast in her lap. </p><p>Mickey shot her a distasteful look in response to where she was sitting. “Thought I told you not to do that shit anymore.”</p><p>“I’ll stop sitting here when you stop throwing trash in the sink.”</p><p>Ian watched as they lapsed into an argument that eventually seemed to become playful morning banter. It was almost surreal, how comfortable they seemed to be together. There was once a time when Mickey didn’t appear to really let his guard down for anyone but Ian and even that had its limitations. Sandy had been around from time to time before, but she and Mickey had never seemed as close as they did now. Suddenly, Ian felt a weird pang of jealousy. He knew it was unfair. It was a <em> good </em>thing that Mickey was opening himself up to other people. But he couldn’t help but wonder about all the things Sandy had bonded with Mickey over while he had been away. </p><p>“Hey,” Mickey suddenly said, looking at him. He held up his plate. “Gonna eat mine on the couch. You coming?”</p><p>Ian beamed at the knowledge that Mickey wanted him to sit by him. He wanted them to be near each other as much as Ian wanted it. “Sure.”</p><p>They migrated to the living room as Sandy began to put away the extra food. Mickey sat down on the small loveseat and Ian quickly followed, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders. It was the kind of contact that Mickey would have stirred away from back when they were kids. But now he seemed to bask in it, leaning into it slightly as he picked up the television remote with his free hand that wasn’t holding his breakfast plate. </p><p>The tiny TV that sat on the coffee table in front of them automatically turned on to a news channel. And the news that was currently being reported caught Ian’s attention right away. </p><p>“And now for a story that’s caught the community of Chicago by storm,” the blond, female news reporter said in a clipped voice. “Last night at approximately eleven-thirty P.M, a mysterious figure wearing a black mask single-handedly stopped a gun-mugging.”</p><p>Ian stiffened. He’d been warned that there was a possibility of him being reported on like this. But he hadn’t thought it would happen this soon. He watched as footage of the area where the attempted mugging took place occurred, the person he had saved coming into view. A middle-aged woman with slightly graying brown hair and a slim figure. </p><p>“Nancy Wallace had been on her usual walk home from work when the mugger approached her, demanding she hand over her purse. Fearing for her life, she almost complied. Until the masked figure came to her aide. Nancy, can you tell us in detail what had occurred?” The news person asked, this one a young man as he moved the microphone in front of Nancy’s face. </p><p>Nancy gave a brief nod. For a woman who had been nearly mugged at gunpoint just the other night, she looked pretty giddy to be on television. </p><p>Nancy began to describe the ordeal from her perspective, about how she had been saved from a gumman by an unknown masked figure who had knocked the mugger unconscious before taking his gun, imploring her to call the police afterwards before disappearing. But it all became background noise for Ian at the sound of Mickey’s voice suddenly speaking. </p><p>“You can change the channel if you want.”</p><p>Ian looked at him in surprise. “This doesn’t interest you?” He wasn’t sure if he was more relieved or offended by that. </p><p>Mickey shrugged. “Seems like typical Chicago shit.”</p><p>“I dunno. Seems pretty interesting to me,” Sandy said, coming in from the kitchen to look at the TV screen. “Some real life version of a superhero.”</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes. “It’s just some asshole running around in a mask and taking the law into his own hands. Good for him, but it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”</p><p>He had no idea…</p><p>Mickey suddenly stood up from the couch, to Ian’s protest. “Whatever. I gotta get to work. You two can watch whatever the fuck you want.”</p><p>Sandy shot him a look, as if the idea of she and Ian hanging around each other without Mickey being there was insane. To be fair, Ian had to agree with her. He stood up as well. “I should probably get going too. I can give you a ride to work.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, man.”</p><p>“It’s on my way anyway.” Ian shot a soft grin in his direction. “Let me drive my boyfriend to work.”</p><p>Boyfriend. That was a word Ian was going to have to get used to saying in reference to Mickey. But he couldn’t be happier about it. </p><p>An almost shy-looking smile crossed Mickey’s face. “Alright alright. Don’t gotta be so fucking gay about it.”</p><p>“I am fucking gay…”</p><p>“You two are sickening,” Sandy said with a shake of her head. “I’m going to go upstairs and take a nap.”</p><p>She and Mickey exchanged middle-fingers before she turned to disappear upstairs. Once she was out of sight Ian returned his gaze to Mickey. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah. We probably should.”</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Ian’s car was nothing special. Just a white Chevrolet Sonic. He’d thought about saving up and getting a better car since he’d definitely be able to eventually. But at the same time, he always figured that the less attention he brought to himself the better.</p><p>“I can’t believe I never asked this but...what the fuck do you do for a living? Do you have a job?” Mickey asked as he buckled himself up into the passenger seat. </p><p>Ian put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space, eventually leaving the apartment lot. “I work as an EMT.”</p><p>“No shit. Isn’t that kind of like a paramedic?”</p><p>“Yeah kinda.”</p><p>“How did you pull that off?”</p><p>Ian knew what he meant. How had he gone from running away from home, dropping out of high school to having a decently paying and stable job. And truthfully, it was a long story. But he could give Mickey the short version. </p><p>“After I started getting my shit together, I got my GED. The meth money Monica had stored away was actually useful. After that I started EMT training. And once I was ready I applied for a job here in Chicago and was finally able to get the fuck away from Monica.”</p><p>“Fuck man. I’m impressed.” Mickey grew silent after that and it made Ian immediately worry. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mickey bit his lip. “Was that the only reason you came back? The job in Chicago?”</p><p>Oh. “No. Fuck Mick, <em> no.” </em>Ian put one of his hands on top of Mickey’s as he continued to drive. “I came back because I missed you and my family. The whole reason I applied for the job in Chicago was because I wanted a job lined up when I finally came home.”</p><p>“And you still would have come back even if you hadn’t gotten the job?”</p><p>Ian nodded without hesitation. “Yes, I would have. This is where I belong. With you. I didn’t want to be without you anymore longer than I had to.”</p><p>And that was the complete truth. There were things that he was still keeping from Mickey. Things that he hoped he’d be able to tell him about eventually. But he wasn’t lying about this. </p><p>To Ian’s relief, Mickey gave a nod, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Alright.”</p><p>The rest of the ride to the mall was relatively peaceful, the two of them mostly making small talk. Ian asked Mickey about his job and how he liked living with Sandy. And in turn, Mickey asked about his siblings. Ian was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Mickey worked as a security guard at the <em> mall. </em>His teenage self would have never been able to predict that. But he was also happy and proud that Mickey now had a legal job that he didn’t seem to absolutely hate. It gave Ian even more hope for their future together. </p><p>“When can I see you next?” Ian asked once he had parked outside the mall. </p><p>Mickey shrugged as he opened up the passenger door. “I dunno man. Anytime you want I guess. You could come by tonight after I get off work.”</p><p>Ian might have been a little discouraged by that response if he couldn’t see the hint of a shy smile on Mickey’s lips, even though there was no doubt in his mind that the brunette was fighting to hide it. He gave a smile of his own. “Yeah. I’ll do that. Text me when you get off.”</p><p>Mickey put one leg out the door and paused, seemingly hesitating. He did a quick look at their surroundings, as if checking to make sure no one was watching. And then leaned over to press a kiss to Ian’s lips. </p><p>Memories immediately flashed through Ian of the first time Mickey had ever kissed him. That kiss had taken place in a car too and he remembered how fucking happy he had been about it afterwards. That kiss had been short and hurried. This time, Mickey seemed to be melting into the kiss, his soft lips molding against Ian’s smoothly and peacefully. Ian cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and returned it happily. </p><p>When they eventually parted, Ian leaned his forehead tenderly against Mickey’s for a moment, basking in the closeness. A part of him really still couldn’t believe that this was all real. He was with Mickey again and they were boyfriends. And Mickey had just kissed him goodbye in public in front of the mall. It was all really fucking surreal. </p><p>“See ya later,” Mickey eventually murmured, breaking the silence. </p><p>He backed away and finally got out of the car and Ian forced himself to let him, even though every part of him wanted to tug Mickey back into the car and convince him to call out from work. </p><p>“See you later. Remember to text me.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Will do princess.”</p><p>They flipped each other off before Mickey turned his back on him. Ian watched as he disappeared into the mall before putting the car back into drive and taking off. </p><p>Despite his worries about the secrets he was still keeping and the hardships that may come from them, he felt as light as a feather. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>“You seem pretty cheerful today. For you, anyway," his co-worker Samantha said near the end of his shift.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Mickey immdiately said back, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. His co-worker Samantha chuckled lightly before going back to what she was doing, counting the money in her register. </p><p>Samantha was alright. She might actually be Mickey’s favorite out of the people he worked for. She was a single mom in her forties and was by far the most quiet and rational out of the bunch. Most of the time she just did her work and didn’t bother anyone. It had actually taken some time for her to even talk to Mickey the way she now did. But Mickey had always liked that about her because he was the same way. </p><p>“I’m guessing that <em> friend </em>that came in here a few days ago turned out to not just be a friend?”</p><p>With pretty much any other person working here, Mickey wouldn’t tell them shit. He did like most of them but they were all way too eager to gossip and spread shit. If he told one person the entire company would know soon enough. And while he didn’t plan on keeping Ian a secret like before, he still wasn’t keen on everyone knowing and talking about his business. </p><p>But Samantha was different from the rest of them. Mickey knew she’d keep her mouth shut. </p><p>“We’re giving it a try,” he said, keeping it brief and simple. That was the truth, really. The circumstances were much better than before, which gave Mickey hope. But there still was a chance that he and Ian still wouldn’t work out for whatever reason. He wasn’t known for having good luck. </p><p>Samantha hummed, keeping her gaze locked on the money in front of her. “That’s good. You need someone to loosen you up a little.”</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t comment on that. </p><p>Samantha finished counting her till and then picked it up to take it into the main office. “See you Monday?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mickey watched her leave before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with a new text message. He was off in twenty minutes and the last half of his shift had been relatively slow. It couldn’t hurt to check. He took his phone out and saw that the message had been from Ian. </p><p>
  <b>Ian: Hey Mick. Fiona is making a big ham dinner tonight to celebrate me being home. You should come</b>
</p><p>Mickey deflated a little. He wanted to spend time with Ian but he had been hoping that would involve Ian coming over to his apartment again. Not being forced to interact with the other Gallaghers. He still wasn’t fond of big social gatherings. Somewhat sullenly, he typed out a reply. </p><p>
  <b>Would they be alright with that?</b>
</p><p>Right away, he could see the bubbles indicating that Ian was working on a reply. </p><p>
  <b>Ian: Of course. Told them I had a boyfriend </b>
</p><p>Yeah but Mickey was positive that Ian hadn’t told them who exactly his boyfriend was. If the things Mandy had told him were any indication, Ian’s family wasn’t exactly fond of Milkoviches. The last thing Mickey wanted to deal with was eating dinner while being judged and deemed unworthy of Ian, especially if they knew about the shit that went down five years ago. Still….for some dumb fucking reason, he found that he just didn’t have the heart to say no to Ian. </p><p>
  <b>Alright what time?</b>
</p><p>Ian replied in mere seconds. </p><p>
  <b>Ian: 8:00 I’ll pick you up :)</b>
</p><p>Mickey got off at seven. He would have plenty of time to get back to the apartment before Ian came and picked him up. He put the phone back into his pocket and moved to do one last look around the store before his shift was over. </p><p>As he did, he practically ran into Andy as he was coming from around a corner. </p><p>“Fuck! Watch where you’re going man,” he exclaimed as he caught his balance. He wasn’t afraid of speaking like that to his boss. Andy had grown very accustomed to the way Mickey talked. And to his credit, he was pretty cool about it. </p><p>“Sorry Mickey,” Andy replied, offering him a small smile. “Didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I didn’t see you either,” Mickey offered, a weak attempt at an apology. Andy had a way of always making him feel like an asshole with the calm way he always reacted to things. </p><p>Andy shook his head, brushing the matter aside before he looked at the watch on his wrist. “What time are you supposed to be off?”</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>“How would you like to go home twenty minutes early?”</p><p>That would be a little helpful. Mickey could catch the 6:45 L rather than the 7:15 one. It would give him a little more extra time to prepare himself for a night of interacting with Gallaghers. “You sure?”</p><p>Andy nodded. “We’re slow. Go enjoy the rest of your night, Mickey. And your weekend.”</p><p>Fuck yeah. He had forgotten it was Friday. If Ian didn’t have to work either, maybe he could convince him to spend another night at the apartment. “Thanks.” Mickey turned around to clock himself out, his mind reeling with what could possibly be in store for the rest of the night. </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>As he sat on the L, Mickey couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what he would be doing for the rest of the night. </p><p>He had never really gotten to know the rest of the Gallaghers very well back when he and Ian were kids. The one he knew the best was probably Lip and that had really only been because they went to school together before Mickey dropped out and he always seemed to be around Ian a lot. And that wasn’t really a good indication of how well the dinner would go. Mickey had always considered Lip to be a condescending prick. </p><p>As for the rest of them….he really didn’t know. He knew that Ian’s sister Fiona hadn’t liked Mandy much, based on the way Mandy had always bitched about her back in the day. And that sort of made him feel like she wouldn’t like him that much either. But the rest of them had only been kids the last time Mickey laid eyes on them, so they could go either way. </p><p>Mickey hoped this wouldn’t end up being a big mistake. But he supposed that even if it did, at least he’ll be getting a free meal out of it. </p><p>When his stop finally arrived, he quickly stood up to get off. There’d been a time months before where he accidentally missed his stop and had to re-navigate to get back home. That had been a big pain in the ass that he didn’t want to go through again. </p><p>What he really needed was a car. But that would take a little more time. It was the first thing he was going to get once he had saved up enough money. </p><p>He stepped onto the platform, turning in the direction of the street he would need to take to get back to the apartment. The sun had dipped down a little while ago, basking Chicago in darkness. It always started getting dark around this time. At first Mickey had been kind of skeptical about walking around the south side in the dark wearing his work uniform. That was just fucking asking to get robbed for most people. But after the first few months and he had never gotten any trouble, he stopped thinking about it. He assumed his reputation as a Milkovich was what protected him. Everyone knew better than to fuck with him. </p><p>He glanced at his phone to make sure he hadn’t gotten any new messages from Ian and when he saw that he hadn’t, he took that as a sign that there were no change of plans. With that in mind, he took off down the street, determined to get there at a decent time so he had time to prepare. </p><p>At some point, he did feel his phone buzz in his pocket. When he realized it was just Sandy telling him she was going to be coming home late, he moved to put the phone back when he caught the sight of something behind him. </p><p>There was someone trailing him. Three men. And he recognized one of them. With his shaved head and heavily tattooed face. It was Terry’s friend Kane. Mickey remembered him always going on runs with them back in the day. But most of all, he remembered that he shared every last one of Terry’s ideals. </p><p>There were only a few reasons Mickey could think that Kane would be trailing him with three other guys on a dark street on the south side. And none of them were good. </p><p>He quickly tried to think of his options. He could run. Mickey knew he was fairly fast from all the years he spent running from cops. There was a good chance he could outrun them. But there was <em> also </em>a chance they would be able to keep up and he’d lead them straight to the apartment. The last thing he wanted were those fuckers knowing where he lived. He could fight them. But while he was good in a fight, Mickey wasn’t sure he’d be able to take on three on his own. He could call someone for backup. But he didn’t know how long it would take for that backup to get to him. </p><p>In the end, he decided to just approach them for now. Maybe Terry only wanted to use them to pass on a message to him from prison. That seemed like something he would do. But if things did escalate, Mickey wouldn’t go down without a fight. </p><p>He came to a halt and turned to face the three men as they approached, growing closer and closer to him. </p><p>“Can I help you?” He asked with raised eyebrows, displaying confidence that he didn’t actually feel. </p><p>“Hey Mick,” Kane said once they were close enough. His eyes seemed to look him up and down. Mickey was willing to bet that he was looking to see if he had any weapons on him. “Was gonna ask if you were still a faggot. But it looks like I already got my answer.”</p><p>Mickey knew he was referring to the uniform. While it was miles better than the pink shit his old job made him wear, it wasn’t something that most people in his old circle would even consider wearing. He ignored the jab. “What do you want Kane?”</p><p>Kane chuckled. “Still a tough guy I see. Or maybe you’re just plain stupid.” He paused. “I think you already know. I was in prison with your old man for a short time. Just got out.”</p><p>Mickey had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. “And? I doubt he asked you to say hello.”</p><p>“Nope. But he did ask me for a favor. A fun one, so I agreed. He wasn’t able to beat the faggot of you before so now we’re going to try ourselves.”</p><p>Fuck. “He paying you?”</p><p>“A bit. But the money isn’t going to be worth as much as the fun.” The three of them stepped closer, Kane’s eyes growing more menacing. “You gonna try to defend yourself kid or are you just going to take it?”</p><p>Mickey knew the answer of course. He was going to fight. But he knee deep down that there was no way he would win. If they didn’t kill him, they were at least going to fuck him up really bad. </p><p>Still, when Kane took the first punch, Mickey was quick to hit him back, even as he had a fist pounding into his skull. </p><p>Everything erupted into chaos after that. Mickey could feel his fists beginning to bruise with all the blows he managed to land. But they landed just as much on him, and there were more of them. </p><p>Eventually, after putting up a good fight, they had him pinned against the alley wall, Kane’s hands wrapped tightly around his throat, cutting off a lot of his air. He’d hit his head hard as they slammed him down, and the lack of oxygen wasn’t helping either. </p><p>Even through his blurry vision, Mickey saw Kane open his mouth, about to speak. But just as quickly he was pulled violently back. Mickey quickly engulfed a large amount of air back into his lungs as he saw Kane being slammed into the wall opposite him in a whirl. </p><p>And when Mickey managed to fully gather his bearings, he saw his savior. </p><p>The figure was tall. Probably a man, based on the sign of muscles underneath the black suit he wore. And they were wearing a mask that concealed their face. The mask was mostly black and it seemed to cover the stranger’s entire head perfectly. But with a light gold hue coloring the areas where eyes would be. It vaguely reminded Mickey of some sort of weird continuation of Spider-Man and Batman. </p><p>Mickey was frozen and transfixed in shock as the masked figure left Kane on the ground, having been completely knocked out by the impact of being slammed into the wall. Or was he dead? Mickey honestly couldn’t tell. Kane’s two lackeys were staring at what had happened just as intensely as he was, but with fear slowly creeping into their expressions after the shock had passed. A fear that quickly ignited fully when the masked figure turned away from Kane’s limp figure to focus on them. </p><p>Mickey watched as the two men tried to run by fleeing down the opposite street. But apparently, the masked figure had unbelievable speed along with the super strength because he was able to catch up with them in the blink of an eye. He watched as, just like Kane, the two men were slammed into the side of a building, violently. Once again, he had no clue as to how to tell whether they were dead or just knocked out. He felt like he had entered the fucking twilight zone. </p><p>And then it was just the two of them. </p><p>It quickly occurred to Mickey that this stranger had just saved his ass. </p><p>Though his vision was still slightly blurry from when his head had been slammed and he was unsure of whether or not the stranger would end up turning on <em> him </em>as well, he stepped a bit closer to address him. “Hey, thanks for that man. Don’t know what I would have fucking done if you hadn’t shown up.”</p><p>The stranger said nothing, only nodded. Mickey blinked. Okay. Fucking weird. </p><p>“So I’m just gonna….”</p><p>In the blink of an eye, literally Mickey hardly even saw it he was moving so fucking fast, the stranger was directly in front of him. Mickey resisted the urge to back further away, even as a hand reached out to lightly touch his head. Realizing what he was doing, Mickey batted the hand away. “It’s fine,” he lied. It wasn’t really fine. His head was pounding and it hurt bad. And the blurriness still wasn’t fully going away. </p><p>The stranger didn’t seem to buy his story and didn’t look to be too dejected by Mickey batting his hand away. He looked around, as if making sure that they were alone, before suddenly hoisting Mickey up into his arms cradle style, ignoring Mickey’s yelp of protest and surprise. </p><p>“Hey! Put me the fuck down!”</p><p>Again, he was ignored. Despite the stranger’s obvious strength, Mickey was tempted to try to fight his way out. But any plan he might have had to accomplish that vanished when the stranger began to run. </p><p>They were going so fast that the only thing Mickey could really see was one big blur. As fast as a bullet, as far as he was concerned. He was becoming more and more sure that this was all a dream. That Kane and his cronies had managed to really knock him the fuck out and this was the result of that. He’d be waking up left on the street any moment now. </p><p>They moved for what felt like only moments. When Mickey was finally placed on his feet again, he found himself only feet away from the looming building of hospital. </p><p>Despite his dizziness, he whirled around to face the person who had brought him there. “Hey look…”</p><p>But the masked stranger was gone, no trace of him left behind. Mickey blinked a few times, questioning whether his vision really was that bad right now. But after a few moments, he came to the conclusion that he really was alone again. The guy apparently had sonic speed, so it wasn’t like it’d be difficult for him to disappear. </p><p>What a fucking night. He still wasn’t positive about any of it being real. </p><p>He turned to look at the hospital. He wasn’t a huge fan of them. And he had never gone as a kid. Back at the Milkovich house, when you got hurt (which was often) you touched it out on your own. But his head was fucking pounding and he had health insurance from his job. He could have a concussion or some shit. Maybe it would be better just to grit his teeth and go in. </p><p>With one last look in the direction of where the masked man had once been standing, Mickey moved to cross the street in the direction of the hospital. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>It turned out, he did have a concussion. The appointment hadn’t been that long. His doctor thankfully turned out to be a pretty chill guy and had given him pain medication and advice to lay low for a few days. Once again, Mickey was really fucking thankful that he had the next two days off. He would have hated it if he had to call out of work for this shit. </p><p>But the biggest headache didn’t come until Ian and Sandy came by the hospital to pick him up. </p><p>“Why the fuck were you <em> attacked </em> Mickey?” Ian had exclaimed as he met up with them in the waiting room. </p><p>“You forget where we live man? Wasn’t the first time I’ve been attacked and it won’t be the last.” But he and Sandy exchanged a look, both knowing damn well who had actually been behind the attempted attack. </p><p>Unfortunately Ian was more observant than Mickey gave him credit for, having immediately caught on. “What was that look for? Do you two know something I don’t?”</p><p>Mickey supposed there wasn’t much of a reason to not tell him. He sighed roughly. “One of the guys involved was a friend of my dad’s. He was in prison with him for a time. And he told me that Terry asked him to go after me. It’s pretty fucking unsurprising, with how things when down right before he was locked up.”</p><p>He would never forget those final days. When he had finally grown too tired of it all to keep living a lie. He had worked out a deal with Svetlana to get her to agree to an easy divorce. He’d given her most of the profit made from the rub &amp; tug and helped her land a new wealthy husband. And in exchange, she cooperated with the divorce and left his life for good along with the kid. So far, she had kept to her word. </p><p>Terry had not taken the news of the impending divorce well. He’d confronted Mickey in public one night while he was working at the Alibi. And Mickey, having finally had enough of it all, proclaimed in front of everyone that he was gay, and that was something that would never change. A fight had broken out and by some miracle, the night had ended with Terry getting the shit kicked out of him and Mickey walking out free, more free than he had ever been. </p><p>After Terry got busted on a drug run and the divorce was finalized, Mickey and Sandy had agreed that they wanted to get the fuck out of that place. So they saved up for a year until they were able to. And once they were in their new apartment and Mickey had exchanged working security for his job at the Alibi, he never looked back. </p><p>Ian’s eyes went cold with anger. Mickey had only seen that look once before, back when he had told him that he was still going through with the wedding to Svetlana. “Terry was behind this?”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess he’s still not over the fact that his son is a homo.”</p><p>“Well we have to do something! He can’t just get away with…”</p><p>“Ian, drop it. There isn’t shit we can do about it. He has connections everywhere.” Mickey wasn’t sure if telling Ian to back off would do much good. One of the things that had always been true about his boyfriend was how much of a stubborn motherfucker he was. But there really wasn’t anything that could be done. “All we can do is hope that someone will finally shank him in prison.”</p><p>Ian didn't say anything for a moment and that worried Mickey. It usually meant that he was thinking about something. But just when Mickey was about to reinstate that Ian should drop it, he finally spoke. “What if you get attacked again? I don’t want him to be a constant threat to you.”</p><p>Mickey shrugged. “The fucker has been a threat to me for my entire life. This shit isn’t new. This time he’s just hiring others to do it.” When Ian still didn’t seem at all swayed, Mickey continued. “Look, I’ll be careful from now on. And the guys that attacked me tonight probably won’t try it again.”</p><p>Sandy shot him an impressed look. “You teach them all a lesson?”</p><p>Mickey simply nodded. A lie. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell anyone about the fact that he’d been saved by some masked vigilante with abnormal strength and speed. He was still trying to figure out whether that had all been some weird hallucination or not. </p><p>Ian didn’t seem to be calming down at all. But eventually, he sighed. “Alright. But I’m driving you home from work for now on.”</p><p>“Don’t you have to work?”</p><p>“I’ll work my schedule around it.”</p><p>Mickey supposed he couldn’t argue with that too much. Besides, getting a ride home every night would be much less of a pain in the ass than taking the L. “Alright. But don’t do it if it’s going to make shit complicated.”</p><p>“It won’t Mick. Besides….you’re my priority.” He reached over and gently cupped Mickey’s cheek. “We still have that dinner at my house. But I understand if you don’t want to go anymore.”</p><p>Oh right. With all the chaos, Mickey had completely forgotten about that. He gave Ian a somewhat of an apologetic look. With the way his head was pounding, he was not in the mood to deal with a lot of social interactions. “My head hurts like a bitch man. Maybe another time?”</p><p>Ian nodded. “Alright. But I’m holding you to that.” He paused. “I’ll drive you two home. And then, can I stay?”</p><p>Mickey gave him a surprised look. “Isn’t your sister making dinner?”</p><p>“She’ll understand. She has plenty of other people that will eat her food. Besides, I’d rather be with you.”</p><p>And fuck, Mickey couldn’t hold back the soft smile that crossed his lips even if he tried. Somehow, Ian Gallagher was more impressive to him than the memory of some sort of superhuman. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>From the corner of his eyes he could see Sandy roll her eyes. “Alright lovebirds. Can we please get going now? This place gives me the creeps.”</p><p>The hospital wasn’t exactly Mickey’s favorite place either. After it was confirmed by a nurse that he could in fact leave, the three of them made their way out, Mickey accepting Ian’s hand when it moved to grab his. </p><p>All that other shit could wait. Right now, all Mickey could think about was having the chance to fall asleep by Ian’s side again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mickey ended up having to fulfill his promise to Ian about having dinner at the Gallagher house sooner than he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After two weeks of Ian hovering over him like an obnoxious mother hen after the attack, he had deemed Mickey well enough to get back on his feet. And the first thing he did was call Fiona and ask if they could reschedule the dinner that very night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey wasn’t surprised Ian was so adamant about this. He knew that the domestic couple life, including family dinners, was something that Ian had always wanted from their relationship. But he couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive about it. He never really interacted with the other Gallaghers much aside from Lip occasionally. But he knew from things Mandy had told him that they weren’t necessarily fond of the Milkoviches. No one in the neighborhood had been. And while Mickey couldn’t necessarily blame them fully for that, he had worked his ass off to get away from his old life. He didn’t need the holier than thou Gallaghers sticking their noses up at him as if their shit didn't stink too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it had been years. If he and Ian had managed to change and get their lives somewhat together, maybe the other Gallaghers had as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Ian asked as he put the car into park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were parked outside the Gallagher house. No one was outside but Mickey could see from the windows that all of the lights were on. If what Ian said was true, it was going to be a full house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever fucking be,” Mickey murmured in response as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned to face Ian to tell him that he owed him for this shit when Ian interrupted him by suddenly pulling him into a kiss. The way Ian molded his lips against Mickey’s was soft and soothing and despite himself, Mickey couldn’t deny the way it almost immediately settled his nerves, practically melting into Ian’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay,” Ian said once the kiss broke. “Quit freaking out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey scowled. “Not freaking out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Just try to keep it intact tonight and then I’ll fuck you good later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was a promise that would help Mickey get through the evening. During the last two days at the apartment, Ian had insisted on being gentle during all of their sex because of what happened.  While Mickey could appreciate that sort of slow intimacy now, he was really craving a good, hard fucking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got out of the car and walked up the steps of the front porch. Without hesitation, Ian threw the front door open and stepped inside, Mickey following closely behind him. Immediately the smell of food hit Mickey’s senses. It smelled pretty damn good, if he was being honest. He looked over towards the stove and saw that a cooked pot roast was sitting on top of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in time!” Ian’s older sister Fiona said. She walked across the kitchen and immediately engulfed Ian into a hug. “Why have you been such a stranger lately?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Fi. Mick got hurt so I was at his apartment helping him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey rolled his eyes, even though a fond smile was on his lips. “I was fine. But I couldn’t get rid of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian flipped him off as Fiona finally released him. “You were happy I was there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been. As annoying as Ian’s overprotective ass had been at times, it had felt sort of nice to have someone fret over him that much. He had Sandy but the idea of them giving each other that much attention was...fucking weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiona’s big brown eyes turned to look at him next. “Hi Mickey. How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shrugged. This was the shit he hated. The small talk. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiona simply nodded and to her credit, Mickey didn’t sense any sort of her judgement from her expression. She simply patted his shoulder and gestured towards the plates. “You two can help yourselves. Everyone else is already dished up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked towards the large living room. Gallaghers completely filled it and he could spot Kev and V on the sofa in front of the TV as well. It was a full house but it made him feel sort of better that they apparently weren’t trying to be formal about it by having them all sit at the table. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiona headed back into the living room with one last smile at them both. Mickey looked towards the stove and saw that there were already plates stacked up for them. He took one and began to dish himself up, starting with the potatoes. He felt Ian come up behind him and place a hand on his back. “Can’t wait to get you alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey groaned at the tease. “Unless you’re planning on fucking me right here in the kitchen, you need to fucking stop.” The </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing he needed was to be sporting a boner while trying to play house with Ian’s family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian chuckled but did what he asked and picked up his own plate. After they were both dished up they joined the others in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was...fucking akward. Mickey could feel everyone’s stares as he and Ian took a seat beside each other on the kitchen chairs that were set off to the side. He wished he could ask all of them what they were looking at but couldn’t think of a way to do it that would be deemed as polite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian ran a comforting hand down the length of one of his arms as they both dug into their food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiona was the first one to speak. She cleared her throat. “So Mickey, what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew what she was doing behind the polite facade. She was vetting him. Making sure he was good enough for her little brother. He tried not to let that thought bother him too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t live around here anymore,” he answered honestly after taking a bite of pork. “I live in an apartment with my cousin near the end of the neighborhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been apprehensive about it first. Living somewhere at the very end of the south side and so close to the north. But they had been able to afford it. And why live in complete shit if you could get better?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiona nodded. “I heard you work at the mall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I work in security.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where he sat on the couch, Lip whistled. “Mickey Milkovich working a legit and legal job at the mall. Never thought I’d see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey wasn’t sure if he meant it offensively. But Lip always had a way of saying shit that made Mickey want to punch the smugness out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he could see Ian shoot Lip a warning look. Lip held up a hand in surrender. “I don’t mean nothing by it. It’s good.” He looked directly at Mickey. “I’m glad you got out of all that shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was surprised. That was probably the closest Lip had ever come to complimenting him about anything. Maybe the arrogant asshole had grown up a little. “Thanks man. You too.” He knew from talk that Lip had struggled a lot with alcoholism the last few years. But if what Ian told him was true, he was now sobered up and going back to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lip nodded and the two of them lapsed into silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the night went okay. Most of the interrogation seemed to be over, and Mickey found that the Gallaghers weren’t all bad to hang around with; even Lip and Fiona, who Mickey had always assumed would be the most difficult to get along with. By the time it was over, he was shocked to realize that he wouldn’t mind doing it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so bad right?” Ian asked him after they had finally managed to drag themselves away from everyone and gone outside. It had been a little bit of a spectacle. Fiona had even given Mickey a hug goodbye and it only made him slightly uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shook his head and took out a smoke, quickly lighting it. “Nah. They were way more bearable than I thought they’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian nudged him playfully. “You enjoyed yourself. Admit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey merely shrugged. That was the best confirmation that Ian was going to get out of him. “It wasn’t bad. The food was good. Fiona is a pretty decent cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s had years of practice.” Ian took out his own cigarette and lit it, leaning against the porch railing beside Mickey. “Thanks Mick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming here and talking to my family. I know you didn’t really want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s whatever man. Besides, I already told you it ended up not being too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed over them. Mickey looked up at the night sky above them. He briefly wondered if that masked stranger was out there somewhere right now, playing hero and possibly getting himself into trouble. Despite knowing literally nothing about the person, Mickey hoped they were alright. They really had saved his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always wanted to do that, you know,” Ian said suddenly and softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey broke himself out of his thoughts and looked back towards Ian. “Bring me over for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian nodded. And through the darkness, Mickey thought he could see his cheeks light up in a flush. “Yeah. I had all these fantasies of you becoming my official boyfriend. And I’d bring you over and formally introduce you to everyone. I know now that it was stupid at the time. There’s no way you could have done that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was true. But Mickey knew that Ian had always been too idealistic for his own good in the past. He smiled lightly. “Well, it happened now. It wasn’t too stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian’s returning smile was almost blinding. “Yeah. Maybe it wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ian’s smile continued to linger Mickey eventually cleared his throat and looked towards the car as he stomped out his cigarette. “Let’s get out of here. Fucking cold man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only sixty degrees out Mick,” Ian said, amusement coloring his voice. But he grabbed his car keys and started towards the car alongside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, fucking cold. Anything below seventy is cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Ian grabbed at Mickey’s shoulder before he could walk over to the passenger side door, pulling him towards him as he reached down and gave his ass a squeeze. “But we should get back. I have a promise to fulfill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. The promise. Now Mickey was even more impatient to get home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the car into gear then, Gallagher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grinned but did as he asked, sliding himself into the driver’s seat. Mickey followed closely behind, eager to get that hard fucking he was promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then maybe ask Ian to stay the night again. It was safe to say that the masked stranger was momentarily forgotten. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>It wasn’t until a few weeks into their relationship that Mickey noticed that Ian had very nearly been moving in. More and more of his clothes had been left in the apartment, to the point where he practically had his own drawer in Mickey’s dresser. He had a second toothbrush that he left for the nights he stayed there specially. And his room just had an overwhelming sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ian </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was impossible to deny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Sandy had noticed it as well. One evening while Mickey had been sitting on the couch watching TV, she had brought it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when were you going to tell me that Ian was moving in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey whirled to face her, his mouth still full with chips as he responded. “The fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian wasn’t moved in. Not officially anyway. Most of his stuff was still at the Gallagher house. Sure he’d been spending a lot of time at the apartment lately but...that was fucking normal for couples, wasn’t it? To spend a lot of time together?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandy rolled her eyes as she took a seat in one of the armchairs. “He spends more time here than he does at his house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Mickey wasn’t sure where Sandy was going with this. She hadn’t been the biggest fan of Ian back when they were kids or afterwards really. It was hard to get a full read of her opinion on their relationship now. Was she going to bitch at him if he said that he wanted Ian to fully move in? She’d never been the high-strung type but he honestly had no clue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandy shrugged her shoulders, her expression casual as she responded. “Do you wanna ask him to move in? Since he practically lives here now anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he wasn’t expecting. He narrowed his eyes. “You’d be cool with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much I could do about it even if I wasn’t.” Sandy reached over and snagged some of the Doritos out of the bag in his lap, munching on them as she continued. “But yeah I don’t care. As long as he’s smart enough to stay away from my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey snorted, already imaging the wars that would transpire if Ian ever messed with Sandy’s shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew what Sandy was doing now. Even years later Mickey still had trouble dealing with the more emotional and sentimental shit. She was casually giving him an opportunity to ask Ian to move in without making a big deal about it. It was almost freaky how well she had gotten to know him and how he worked over the last few years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was grateful for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask him about it when he’s over here tomorrow.” Then, clearing his throat he continued. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if she fully understood what he was thanking her for. But she nodded in response before standing up. “Going out. I’ll be back in a couple hours maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey’s eyebrows rose. “You seeing someone again or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her failed relationship with Debbie, Sandy had been sticking to mainly casual sex and one-night-stands. But lately, she’d been going out way too often and for too long for any of that kind of thing. Mickey had been wondering if she was hiding something for a while now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Sandy’s smile turned sheepish, almost shy looking. “Maybe. Right now I’m just waiting to see where it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey smirked. He knew it. “Go get her champ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a short laugh as Sandy flipped him off before she disappeared out the door. He heard the clank of the door shutting behind her, leaving Mickey alone in the quiet apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that being finally true, Mickey grabbed the remote and turned to the news channel. He had yet to tell anyone yet, mainly because he didn’t know how to talk about it without sounding fucking insane, but outside of Ian, his mind had become consumed by the masked man that had saved him weeks ago. Whenever he was alone, he watched the news channels and searched through the papers, hoping to find whatever info on the mysterious figure that he could. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had become obsessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And tonight, it looked like he had finally struck gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier this evening, three men were arrested for an attempted arson of Woodfield Mall. Two of the men have been identified as Marcus Kane and George Twenner…” Mickey zoned out the rest of the newscast lady’s words as he focused on the screen as Kane’s mugshot appeared on the TV screen along with the other two thugs who had tried to fuck with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attempted arson at the same mall Mickey worked at. Only days after they had attempted to attack him. It was way too much of a coincidence for it to have had nothing to do with him. They had tried to get to him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once again it seems that the day had been saved by the same mysterious vigilante who has prevented a number of crimes, including muggings,” the woman on screen continued. “Will we ever find out who this person is and give them our thanks? That is a question many people are asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This weird masked guy had saved Mickey’s ass yet again. It seemed to be a continuing pattern with him and it was doing nothing to quell Mickey’s interest in wanting to know more about him. He had no idea how he was going to sleep tonight but he had to try. His shift at work started early in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Ian before standing up to get ready for bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Watched the news. The assholes who jumped me got arrested for fucking attempted arson</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that Mickey set his phone in his bedroom before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower so he wouldn’t have to in the morning. He always appreciated that extra thirty minutes of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later with his towel dragged around his waist, immediately picking up his phone to check if Ian had replied to his text, frowning when he realized he didn’t. Ian had a habit of replying to his messages almost right away so it was sort of weird that he didn’t this time. But whatever. He was probably busy. Maybe he had a long shift tonight that he’d forgotten to tell Mickey about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that in mind he threw on a pair of boxers and got into bed, trying but struggling to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later, his phone buzzed and glowed. Mickey picked it up and saw that Ian had finally replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ian: Good </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The rest of the week had been slow as fuck. Mickey hadn’t gotten to see Ian much, the redhead claiming to be stuck with long shifts at the station. Because of that, Mickey hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to him about moving it. Which fucking sucked because for some reason, his anxiety increased the longer he waited on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly sure why he was worried. He was pretty positive that Ian would be happy to move in, if the amount of time he spent at the apartment already was any indication. Maybe they were moving too fast in some people’s eyes but fuck it, they had never done anything in a traditional or conventional way so he didn’t know why they would start now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed it was just the big step aspect of it. But his nervousness aside, he was also excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you still doing here Mickey?” Samantha asked from her place at one of the registers. “I thought you were off thirty minutes ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been. And most of the time, Mickey wasn’t the type to hang out once his shift was over. But he was still here at the store because Ian hadn’t shown up to pick him up yet, even though he said he would earlier that morning. He had already tried to call and text Ian a few times now, all of them going unanswered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to get a little pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah my ride isn’t here yet,” he said to Samantha as he dialed Ian’s number. He was going to try to call him one last time. He held the phone to his ear and listened to it as it rang, sighing in frustration when he was met with the voicemail box once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look shithead, you could have let me know if your work was gonna keep you this busy,” he said, gritting his teeth slightly. “Been sitting here waiting for your ass for over a half hour. Call me when you can.” He hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure someone else could give you a ride,” Samantha said. “Or I could, if you’re willing to wait an extra hour or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey held himself back from snapping at her. Over the past couple years he’d been working on this thing where he didn’t take his frustration out on other people. Logically, he knew she was just trying to be nice. But the idea of waiting around for one of his co-workers to give him a ride home was sort of embarrassing to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah I’ll just catch the L. Thanks though.” And then he turned to leave the store before she could insist further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was being completely honest, he was a little nervous about taking the L and then walking the rest of the way after what had happened last time. But with how aggravated he was at the moment, he almost dared anyone to try to fuck with him. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Since it was only a Tuesday the L wasn’t as crowded as it usually was. Despite being annoyed at himself for it, Mickey found himself staring at his phone the entire ride, waiting for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And still he got nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey sighed as he finally put his phone back into his pocket and stood up once the L had reached his stop. Despite being mad at Ian, he was also worried. What if something had happened that was causing him to not be able to get back to him? He wasn’t completely sure what being an EMT entailed but he figured it wasn’t the safest of jobs, with what the job description was. Ian had until he got home to reply or else he was going to bring the other Gallaghers into it. He knew that would probably piss Ian off but at that point, Mickey wouldn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he got off the L he began his walk by heading in the direction of his street. The sky was a bit dark now and he got a strange sense of deja vu and reminded himself to be cautious. The goons that had attacked him last may be in jail. But that didn’t mean Terry couldn’t find someone else that would be willing to do it if he paid them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his posture firm and his eyes alert as he descended down the familiar street, keeping himself fully aware of his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only about five minutes into his walk, he heard footsteps behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As fast as he could, Mickey whirled himself around, putting up fists and preparing for a fight. But what he ended up seeing made him drop his stance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the guy with the weird, Batman-like mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You again,” he said, trying to keep his voice casual and not act like he’d been obsessing over the guy since he saw him last. “The fuck are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Mickey had expected, the guy didn’t answer the question. But after taking a second to think about their location and the timing, he was able to answer it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You here to protect me?” He wasn’t sure he was more offended or amused by the idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, the guy at least nodded. Mickey wished he wasn't wearing a mask so that he could see his expression. But since he seemed to be in the mood to give some answers…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those guys from last time...you were following them around, weren’t you? And then once you saw them act out again you had them arrested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now all Mickey was wondering was </span>
  <em>
    <span>why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did this guy make a habit of continuing to protect the people he saves? That had to be it. It couldn’t be some special circumstance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what makes me so fucking special? Sure you got plenty of other people to save.” He turned on his heel to continue walking home. He didn’t get any response this time but he could hear the masked man walking alongside him. Mickey hated to admit it but it did make him feel more secure to not be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And...as weird as it was that this guy seemed to have a thing for following him around now, Mickey couldn’t forget the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>saved him twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey listen.” He cleared his throat. “Never got the chance to thank you before. I don’t know why you did it but thanks for showing up and saving my ass. Honestly don’t know what the fuck would have happened if you hadn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye he could see the guy shrug, as if it wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued the rest of the walk in silence. Inwardly, Mickey was kicking himself for not trying to drill the guy more or simply try to rip his mask off with him being so close by. But for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to. Maybe because he didn’t want to disrupt whatever weird trust and peace there was between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything else until the apartments were in view. “Hey is there a reason you don’t talk? Is it some kind of identity thing? Do I know you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he turned to look at the man again, he was gone, having seemingly vanished in thin air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He should have tried to do more while he had the chance. How the fuck was he able to disappear so quickly and quietly? Mickey shook his head and forced himself to walk the remaining way to the apartments. He really wished he could tell someone about this...Ian or Sandy mainly. But he still had no fucking clue how to do it without sounding insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he figured he’d have another chance to see the guy again in the near future. If the stranger had a goal to protect him now, he’d have to pop up again eventually. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>It wasn’t until Mickey was in the apartment that he realized he had finally gotten a reply from Ian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ian: Fuck Mick I’m so sorry. Things got super stressful at work and I didn’t get a chance to break away from it. Did you get a ride?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey thought about how to answer. He still wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Ian about the masked guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I took the L and walked. It’s ok tho man</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ian: :( Can I come over? I’ll make it up to you ;)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well he definitely wasn’t going to say no to that. And he’d finally get a chance to talk to him about moving in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah get ur ass over here </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opted to take a seat and heat up one of his microwave dinners while he waited for Ian. Sandy was out, probably spending the night with that new girlfriend he had yet to meet. Mickey made a mental note to give her shit for that later, with how much of a pest she’d been about his and Ian’s relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heated up the frozen turkey and potatoes and took a seat at the small kitchen table, his mind wandering. He didn't know what he was more consumed by. The pending task of asking Ian to officially move in with him or the masked stranger. Either way, this was turning out to be a fucking crazy night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian ended up showing up just as he finished his food. Instead of knocking on the door like he had in the past, he just walked inside like he owned the place. Another sign of him already feeling right at home. The minute he caught sight of Mickey, his expression turned apologetic. “I really am sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” In truth, Mickey wasn’t really mad about it anymore; the rest of the night’s events had drained him of his annoyance. Right now he was just glad that Ian was with him. "It's alright." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian nodded and then held his arms open with a faint grin. "C'mere." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey grinned back and moved into the circle of Ian's arms, immediately returning the passionate kiss he planted on his lips. It was just now hitting him in full force how much he had missed Ian. Not just tonight but all week. But he reluctantly broke the kiss when it started to become too heated. If they ended up fucking before he had a chance to talk, the topic of Ian moving in would never get brought up. And he was getting that done tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Ian murmured, the question coming out almost like a whine. Mickey rolled his eyes. Needy motherfucker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got something to talk to you about." Mickey bit his lip lightly. "Been trying to bring it up to you all week." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian tilted his head curiously before nodding. "Okay. Shoot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you feel about moving in with me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise was the only thing that he could register on Ian's face at first. But then the redhead broke out into a smile. "Really?"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded. "Sandy brought it up. She said she was fine with it. And I figured….why the fuck not? You practically live here already anyway. But I get if it's too soon…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian pulled him back into another kiss. "Mickey," he said against his lips. "I'd love to move in with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Ian's smile was growing. "When can I start bringing in my stuff?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey returned the smile, glad they were on the same page. "Any time you want, man. We're not on a time crunch." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agreed to start moving in Ian's things the following week. And soon after that, they were moving upstairs, both of them wanting to celebrate the next step in their relationship the best way they knew how. In mere moments, they were both naked and in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Ian said softly as he fingered Mickey open, preparing him. "I loved you before too but now...I feel like I can finally say it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pleasant shivers ran through Mickey's body, both at the magic Ian's fingers were doing to his body and at his words. Teenage Mickey probably would have ran away from those words, even though he had felt it back then too. So he understood what Ian meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things weren't like that anymore. Terry wasn't hovering over him like a dark shadow. And he was free. He was ready to fully embrace what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," he managed through a moan. "I love you too." He began to move his hips, fucking himself against Ian's fingers. "Fuck I'm ready. Get in me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily it didn't seem like Ian was in the mood to tease. He withdrew his fingers and immediately began to lube up his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, it was the best feeling, when Ian finally pushed inside him, filling him up perfectly. One of Mickey's hands held his and their eyes were locked together as they moved, whispering words of love and dedication through their moans and grunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were making love. It was corny as shit but that was truly the only way Mickey could describe it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as they drew closer and closer to their releases, one thought consumed Mckey completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was happier than he had ever been. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>At around four in the morning, Mickey was woken up by the loud sound of his phone ringing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and cursed under his breath. From beside him on the bed, Ian had woken up as well, rubbing his eyes briefly. "What time is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Four in the fucking morning," Mickey answered, looking at the time on his phone as he picked it up to answer it. He hit the answer button. "What?" He wasn't even going to try to be polite. Who the fuck would call him at four in the morning? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning to you too asshole," Mandy's voice on the other line said. Mickey blinked in shock. He hadn't talked to Mandy in months. "I'm calling to let you know that I just got a call from Iggy. Dad is dead. He got shanked by someone in prison." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, his world turned over. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funeral was held only a week later. It didn’t take long to plan. Both because they were doing the cheapest thing possible and because it wasn’t like a lot of people wanted to come and mourn the likes of Terry Milkovich anyway. </p><p>Mickey stood beside Ian in the cemetery as he watched the casket finally be lowered into the ground, the burial process beginning. He felt Ian take his hand as they watched, giving it a gentle squeeze that Mickey was sure was meant to be comforting. He wasn't entirely sure if he needed to be comforted, in fact, he wasn't exactly sure of how he was feeling.</p><p>His father was dead. After all these years, that fucker was finally in the ground for good. No more would he have to wonder what would happen when he inevitably got out of prison again. He was gone. And Mickey should be happy about that. But instead all he could feel was confusion. Maybe it was because of <em> how </em>he died. Discovered on the floor of his cell with a broken neck, an act that the prison currently believed was foul play of some sort, even if they had yet to figure out who the assailant was. </p><p>The problem was, Mickey was fairly sure he did know who killed Terry; he just didn't know how he felt about it.</p><p>“You okay?” He heard Ian ask from beside him. “You’re being awfully quiet.”</p><p>Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t believe he’s really gone.”</p><p>“You sad about it?”</p><p>Mickey snorted.If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he didn't feel sad.   “Fuck no. It’s just...weird, I guess.”</p><p>One of these days he was going to have to figure out a way to tell Ian and Sandy about his run-ins with the masked vigilante so they could understand what was on his mind. He was getting tired of having to keep it to himself. </p><p>Ian nodded, patting his shoulder. Mickey saw him look across from them at Mandy. “I’m gonna go talk to Mandy for a second, okay?”</p><p>“Go for it. I’m not stopping you, man.”</p><p>He watched as Ian walked over to Mandy and embraced her in a hug shortly after. He was pretty sure this was the first time the two of them had seen each other since Ian left town all those years ago. He wondered if Mandy had thought about Ian as much as he had, even with the new life she had seemingly found outside Chicago. </p><p>“Weird that the fucker is finally dead,” he suddenly heard Sandy say from beside him. “I thought he’d live forever.”</p><p>So had Mickey. He turned to look at his cousin. “I don’t even know why the fuck I’m here, really. It’s not like I gave a shit about him.”</p><p>Sandy shrugged. “Closure maybe? My mom is a cunt. But I’ll probably still go to her funeral when she dies.”</p><p>But Mickey didn’t really feel a sense of closure. Not when the question of Terry’s death was still technically in the air. “I want to know who killed him.”</p><p>“It was probably just some old friend he had in prison who he pissed off. I’m sure he had a lot of enemies.”</p><p>Mickey took a moment to consider Sandy’s words. Even if he knew who his number one suspect was, he supposed he couldn’t completely rule out the idea that Terry’s killer had just been some random prisoner. His father had always been prone to making enemies everywhere he went; there were a lot of people who would have no qualms with killing him. However, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was much more to it than that…</p><p>“You talked to Mandy yet?” Sandy asked, pulling Mickey away from his thoughts again. </p><p>He shook his head. “Nah. Not yet.” Mandy and Ian were having their moment. Mandy was family. And Mickey would always have her back for that reason. But it wasn’t like they’d ever been really close. The way they grew up hadn’t allowed it. </p><p>After Terry was fully buried, the official ceremony ended. Ian came back over to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Ready to get out of here?”</p><p>Mickey immediately nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”</p><p>But before they could even think about hightailing it out of there, Mandy approached them, addressing Mickey this time. “Hey shithead.”</p><p>Mickey nodded at her in acknowledgment, the faintest of smiles crossing his lips at the familiar jab. “Hey.”</p><p>Mandy shuffled her feet, looking down at them for a moment. Shit always ended up being fucking awkward between them nowadays. “I was just talking to Ian. I met a guy a few months ago. A nice one. We got a place down in Florida now. If you ever wanna get out of this shithole you can come down there and visit us.”</p><p>Mickey was surprised. These past few years, he and Mandy had never reached out to invite each other anywhere. Even now, he was still pretty sure her invitation was only because she knew he and Ian were together. It was still sort of nice. He nodded. “Yeah, maybe.” He made his own awkward pause. “You, uh, taking care of yourself down there?”</p><p>Mandy nodded, smiling faintly. “I am. Craig...is a nice guy. I think you’d like him.”</p><p>Mickey could only assume that Craig was the guy she was living with, and considering everything that Mandy went through with that abusive asshole Kenyatta, any guy that treated her right and made her happy was automatically alright in his book.</p><p>He and Mandy ended up exchanging phone numbers before they parted ways, Mandy heading in one direction and he, Ian, and Sandy heading in another. </p><p>“You think you’ll wanna go visit her?” Ian asked as they neared the car. </p><p>Mickey shrugged. “Not sure. I’ve never really thought about doing it before.” If he was being completely honest, he never really thought he’d ever have any sort of relationship with Mandy again after she took off. However, going to Florida did sound pretty sweet; it was warm there.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Sandy spoke up. “I sure as fuck would. It’d be like taking a vacation. Warm weather and beaches.”</p><p>Ian nodded. “We should sometime. It’d probably be good to get out of this town for a while.”</p><p>Mickey knew he mainly meant him. He was pretty sure Ian now had this idea that Mickey needed some sort of vacation after this shit with Terry. In reality, all he really wanted to do was get to the bottom of it. He couldn't say anything about that yet, so instead he merely nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You want me to stay over tonight?” Ian asked in a soft voice after they had all gotten in the car, with Ian in the driver’s side, Mickey in the passenger, and Sandy in the back. </p><p>Ian still wasn’t officially moved in with them. He was still the process of breaking it to his family and moving all of his stuff over. But he still stayed over practically every other night. </p><p>“Course I do,” Mickey said like it was obvious. And it was. He didn’t think there was ever going to be a time when he didn’t want Ian with him. Falling asleep in Ian's arms would likely always be the best way for him to sleep; he never slept soundly otherwise. “Ain’t that obvious by now?”</p><p>Ian smiled softly, pleased. “Alright.”</p><p>And because Mickey knew Ian was a soft fucker (and hell, maybe he was now too) he placed his hand tenderly on top of Ian’s arm as he started up the car. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Ian watched Mickey closely the week following the funeral. </p><p>It didn’t seem like Terry’s death was affecting him in a bad way. He didn't seem overly happy about it either, and Ian wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.</p><p>Either way...Ian still couldn’t bring himself to regret what he had done. Mickey had been actively in danger because of fucking Terry. Ian knew he had to put a stop to it and keep Mickey safe after his boyfriend was attacked by those thugs Terry sent after him. </p><p>He needed to protect Mickey in a way that he couldn’t back on that horrible day when Terry had caught them as teenagers. The day that had changed everything…</p><p>Ian broke himself out of such thoughts as he finished packing all of his clothes up into a box. There was no sense in dwelling on the past, he and Mickey were moving forward now. In a few days, they would officially be living together, and even though Ian knew they obviously still had a lot of things to talk about (mainly on his end) he had even more hope for them now than he did as a teenager before everything was shattered between them.</p><p>And even though Ian knew they obviously still had <em> a lot </em>of things to talk about (mainly on his end) he had even more hope for them now than he did as a teenager before everything was shattered between them. </p><p>“You almost done?” </p><p>Ian turned at the sound of his older brother’s voice. Lip was standing in the doorway of the bedroom Ian had been sharing with Carl since his return to Chicago. The room was less crowded with Lip having returned to school and now living in a dorm but Ian was still looking forward to getting out of his crazy childhood home, as much as it had been nostalgic at first. </p><p>He placed the box of his clothes on one of the beds. “Yep. I pretty much got everything packed up now. I just need to move it all into the apartment.”</p><p>Lip nodded but he had a cautious look in his eyes that Ian immediately recognized. He let out a rough sigh. “What?”</p><p>“Have you told Mickey about….you know what?”</p><p>For a brief moment, Ian panicked. He had expected Lip to say something about him moving too fast with Mickey. Not...this. But he quickly realized that Lip wasn’t talking about the thing Ian’s mind went to. No one knew about that yet. </p><p>“About me being bipolar? No. There hasn’t exactly been a time to bring it up with everything going on.”</p><p>The reminder that he was keeping not one but two big secrets from Mickey made a stab of guilt flare in Ian’s chest. He would tell him everything eventually. As soon as the timing was right.</p><p>Lip continued to look apprehensive. “It’s kind of an important thing for him to know if you’re going to live together, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Why? Because I can’t take care of myself? I’ve been doing that for years now,” Ian snapped. </p><p>It was a low blow. Ian knew that both Lip and Fiona held some guilt for not doing more to get him to come home after he had taken off five years ago. But damn it, Ian was frustrated. They had no right to try to dictate anything about his life anymore. </p><p>Lip held up his hands in a surrender motion. If he was affected emotionally by Ian’s words, he didn’t let it show. “I know that. But keeping secrets isn’t really the best way to start off a relationship, right?”</p><p>Ian’s stomach clenched painfully. He knew Lip was right. “I’m planning on telling him.”</p><p>Lip seemed unconvinced. “You afraid of how he’ll react?”</p><p>Ian took a moment to think about it. In a way, he was. “Sort of,” he admitted reluctantly. “I feel like telling him….is just gonna bring up a ton of shit from the past that we’ve never really talked about.” Maybe it would be a good thing in the end, but something at the back of his mind was nagging at him. “I just don’t want to dwell on the bad shit anymore, you know? I want...I want us to be able to move forward.” </p><p>“I know that Ian,” Lip said, and his voice was suddenly softer. “But you can’t really move forward until he knows everything. You don’t want him to find out some other way later and have it blow up in your face.”</p><p>Ian knew he was right. In reality, he should have told Mickey multiple things a while ago, and the secrets only kept building up. He sighed. “I’m gonna be moving the last of my stuff up to the apartment tomorrow. I’ll tell him then.” And he would. No matter how fearful he was of the outcome. He owed Mickey at least one truth by now. He might as well start with the easier one. </p><p>Lip only nodded in response. And then, as if sensing that Ian was in the need of a topic change, he moved on. “So Mickey Milkovich has his own apartment away from the south side. How the fuck did that happen?”</p><p>Ian chuckled as he packed the last article of clothing into the box, closing it. “I was surprised too. But he’s doing really well for himself.” Pride swelled in Ian’s chest at the thought of everything his boyfriend had accomplished while he had been away. He truly was so proud of him for being able to free himself. </p><p>“Never would have pictured working as a fucking security guard,” Lip murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. And then, seemingly hesitantly, he continued. “You see yourself lasting long term with him?”</p><p>And with that, Ian didn’t hesitate with his answer. Despite all the secrets, he knew that for sure. Smiling brightly, he nodded. “Yeah. I really do.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
After Terry died, Ian had become less paranoid about Mickey taking the L home from work. With the bastard now dead, there was no one out to get him and hire people to do his dirty work while he sat in prison. And therefore, there was no reason to be afraid of getting jumped again. </p><p>Even so, Mickey was practically vibrating with anticipation as he boarded the L back towards the apartment, but more from fear rather than nervousness.</p><p>Ian was at the Gallagher house packing up the last of his shit but he would be meeting him at the apartment later. And when he did, Mickey was going to tell him and Sandy everything. If he kept everything to himself for too much longer he was going to fucking explode. He only hoped that he’d be able to come up with a way to make them believe him and not think he was crazy, even if <em> he </em>believed himself to be sometimes these days. </p><p>Once the L reached his stop, he stepped onto the platform. The area surrounding him was quiet, with only a few people walking around in the near distance. The sun was setting and it was around 9:00 PM, so no surprise there. Mickey was sort of thankful for the silence after the long, noisy day at work. Between all that and the way his mind has been overloaded, he was developing a headache. </p><p>But he didn’t make it far in his walk towards the apartment building before he heard footsteps coming from behind him. </p><p>Somehow Mickey already knew who it was. The person he’d been hoping to see again. </p><p>He immediately turned around. The streets were still dark, the buildings surrounding them lifeless. And there was not a soul in sight. Not even the person he knew was there. He sighed roughly. “Come out and show yourself. I know you’re fucking there.”</p><p>Nothing happened for a few moments. But just when Mickey opened his mouth to demand him to come out again, a figure jumped down from one of the nearby buildings. </p><p>And in front of Mickey, about five feet away, was the familiar black mask. </p><p>“You stalking me?” Mickey took a few steps forward. But as always, the fucker didn’t speak. This time he didn’t even shake or nod to confirm or deny the accusation. </p><p>Mickey went for a different tactic. “You killed my father, didn’t you? Or you at least had something to fucking do with it.”</p><p>This time, he did get some sort of response. A single nod. Mickey fucking knew it. </p><p>“Why?” Again, no answer. He gritted his teeth. He was being shown more and more that it was useless to try to get a verbal response. “To protect me or some shit?”</p><p>At that, the masked man nodded. </p><p>Mickey wasn’t sure what to make of all this. Terry was fucking piece of shit. And he was mostly glad that he was now gone for good. The fear of what might happen to the life he had managed to build if Terry ever managed to get out of prison was always present at the back of his mind. But he’d still been his father. The idea that this complete stranger had taken him out for his sake was confusing as fuck. He really didn’t know how to feel. </p><p>“Don’t know whether to thank you or fucking kill you,” he eventually admitted out loud. “Why are you getting involved in my shit?” He shook his head. “I don’t know why I’m asking. I’m never gonna get any answers out of you am I?”</p><p>At that, the masked man shrugged. Mickey couldn’t help the slight grin that tugged at his lips. Smug asshole. “That supposed to be a maybe?”</p><p>Another shrug. Mickey rolled his eyes. “Whatever man. I guess I can’t kill you since I’m pretty sure you’d whip my ass anyway. But quit messing around with my life. I don’t need to be recused like those old ladies you keep saving.”</p><p>The masked man shook his head, but whether he was saying no to agreeing to stop fucking with his life or to the idea of Mickey not needing to be recused, Mickey wasn’t sure.</p><p>He’d find a way to get answers of his own eventually. Somehow. </p><p>Mickey briefly pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at it. It was getting late. Ian had said he’d be at the apartment in about twenty minutes. He put the phone back in his pocket before glancing back at his companion. “I suppose you’re going to follow me home and then disappear like you do every time?”</p><p>He nodded in response. Mickey really wished that the asshole wasn’t so obviously as strong as he was. If he wasn’t, he’d at least attempt to lunge forward and rip the mask off his head. </p><p>“Guess I can’t stop ya,” Mickey murmured before turning around back towards the direction of his destination. </p><p>Light, careful footsteps followed him the rest of the way to the apartment buildings. But as expected, the moment he turned back to look, he realized he was once again alone. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>About ten minutes after Mickey had entered the apartment, Ian texted him, letting him know that he was on his way. Mickey spent his time waiting for him by removing his work clothes, changing into a T-shirt and shorts, and grabbing a cold beer from the fridge before lounging on the couch. He needed one after the night he had. </p><p>He was going to do it. He was going to tell Ian everything. Hopefully Ian would believe him and maybe help him figure everything out. Sandy was out with her not-girlfriend again and probably wouldn’t be back until the morning, but he was going to tell Ian even if it killed him.</p><p>He only hoped it went well. </p><p>His anxiousness made the time waiting for Ian go by faster. Soon enough, he heard the front door swing open, signaling his boyfriend’s arrival. “Mick?”</p><p>“On the couch,” Mickey called out to him, and despite everything, a grin immediately crossed his lips.It was dumb as fuck but every time Ian was around, he always seemed to forget about his problems. At least momentarily. “C’mere.” </p><p>In record time, Ian joined him on the couch, sitting next to him. Mickey’s chest felt light as a fucking feather as he was pulled into a deep kiss, one of his hands running through familiar red hair as Ian held him and their mouths melded together. </p><p>“Hello,” Ian teased lightly once they had parted, their arms still wrapped around each other. “Missed me?”</p><p>Mickey nodded. He had. Despite the fact that he and Ian saw each other pretty regularly, he wanted to be around him all the time. It was pretty pathetic but after they had spent five years not talking or seeing each other at all, he didn't give a shit. He couldn't wait for Ian to be officially moved in; and it was happening soon. “You get all your shit packed up?”</p><p>“Yep. It’s all done. I can probably be moved in by the end of the day tomorrow if you help me.”</p><p>It was Mickey’s day off tomorrow, so he definitely could; especially if it meant getting Ian moved in sooner. But he still couldn’t help but tease him a little. He smirked. “What? Your lame ass can’t handle bringing a few boxes over on your own?”</p><p>Ian laughed shortly. “Fuck off. Maybe I just wanna spend time with you.”</p><p>Mickey kissed him again, to let him know he was joking. But there was a stiffness in his body as he remembered what they still needed to discuss. </p><p>Ian obviously picked up on it as well. He frowned after the second kiss ended. “Something wrong?”</p><p>He could just say that he had a rough day at work and call it a night. But he needed to do this now. For his own good. He sighed. “There’s something I have to tell you. But...fuck, hear me out completely before you react, okay?”</p><p>Ian now looked confused and concerned. “Okay.”</p><p>Mickey sucked in a deep breath. “You know that guy that’s been on the news? The masked guy who saved that lady with the purse a few weeks ago?”</p><p>Ian visibly bit his bottom lip. “Yeah. What about it?”</p><p>“He’s the one who got Terry killed. I don’t know how he did it or why. But it was him.”</p><p>“How do you know this?”</p><p>“Because he told me.”</p><p>He then proceeded to tell Ian everything. About his first encounter with the masked man and how he had been the one who saved him from being jumped that night when he went to the hospital. About his suspicions that the masked man had been behind the arrest of Kane and the other men who had tried to attack him. And about their meeting only earlier that night. </p><p>“It seems like he wants...to fucking protect me or something. Don’t know why or whether or not I should trust him. It’s not like he knows me.” He looked at Ian almost earnestly, mentally begging him to believe him. “I couldn’t keep all of it to myself anymore.”</p><p>“Wow.” Ian blinked, as if trying to take all of the information in. There was a sort of sad expression on his face that Mickey couldn’t quite figure out. “That’s a lot to keep to yourself.”</p><p>“So you believe me?” Mickey hated how desperate he sounded. </p><p>“Yeah, of course I believe you. Why the fuck would you lie about something like that?” Ian smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on Mickey’s arm. He bit his lip. “Does it bother you? The fact that you’re being protected?”</p><p>Mickey thought about it. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that he had his own twisted version of a guardian angel, he supposed. While he did feel some kind of way about a complete stranger taking out his father, Terry was an evil prick and his death would definitely make his life easier going forward. But it was just...weird. Why would a complete fucking stranger care about looking after him of all people?</p><p>“I guess not. I just don’t understand it,” he eventually answered. “He doesn’t know me and I’m nothing special.”</p><p>“Well, you know I’m gonna disagree with that last part,” Ian grinned. </p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes, trying to fight off the impending smile on his face. “Yeah. Whatever.”</p><p>“But Mick, you do know that you deserve to be protected right?” Ian asked, his voice suddenly extremely soft. “You’ve been through a lot of shit and don’t deserve to go through anymore. It’s not a bad thing that someone wants to protect you.”</p><p>Leave it to Ian to get all sentimental about this. “He won’t tell me anything. I don’t even know who he is or what he looks like. That’s what’s bothering me.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll get more answers soon. He seems to care about you.” Ian bit his bottom lip suddenly. “And since we’re confessing secrets, there’s something I have to tell you as well.”</p><p>Mickey was immediately on alert. He didn’t like the sullen expression that was now on Ian’s face. “What?”</p><p>Ian looked down at the floor, seemingly ashamed. “There’s something I never told you. And it’s….part of the reason it took me so long to come back.”</p><p>Mickey could no longer stand the fear that was radiating off of him. He placed a gentle hand on his arm, willing him to look at him again. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’m….I’m bipolar.” It was then that Ian finally looked away from the floor, his gaze set in determination as he locked eyes with Mickey again. </p><p>Mickey however, wasn’t sure how to react to that. “Bi...biwhat?”</p><p>“Bipolar. It’s a mental disorder. The same one my mom has. I can experience extreme highs and lows in mood if I don’t take care of myself. I...it’s caused me to be dangerous to myself when I have episodes. I fucked around with a lot of guys without wearing condoms. Did drugs. Got into a bunch of bad shit with Monica because there was no one around to stop us. And it’s part of the reason I didn’t want to come home for so long. I didn’t want to accept that I was sick.”</p><p>Mickey’s mind was rapidly trying to take in all the information he had just heard. The idea of Ian running around and doing dangerous shit with his neglectful mother all because of some mental illness he couldn’t control made him feel nauseous and wish <em> he </em>had somehow been there to do something about it. But more than anything, it made him even angrier at both himself and the other Gallaghers for not doing anything to bring him home sooner. </p><p>Ian though, obviously misread the anger that was on his face. “I’m sorry for not telling you about it sooner. I….was just afraid of how you would react.” His expression became imploring. “But I swear, I’m better than I was during that time, Mick. I mean, I’ll always be sick but I’ve learned how to manage it. I...I’m okay.”</p><p>There was a look of fear on his face. Like he was afraid that Mickey was about to bolt over this. And Mickey quickly realized he needed to explain why he was suddenly feeling angry. “I know that Ian,” he said softly. “Fuck….that shit wasn’t your fault. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at everything, including me, for not fucking doing anything about it sooner.” So many images were swirling around in his head. Images of Ian dying from drug overdose or contracting some dangerous disease from all the unsafe sex he had while he was off his rocker. Would Mickey have ever even found out if something terrible had happened to Ian? The fact that he honestly didn’t know made him nauseous. </p><p>Ian smiled sadly. “It’s not like I told anyone about it. For awhile I didn’t want to admit there was anything wrong with me and it didn’t help that Monica was telling me the same thing. And then afterwards...I was ashamed.”</p><p>There was nothing Mickey hated more than the idea of Ian hating himself. Trying to keep himself from getting overwhelmed with what he was feeling he cleared his throat. “What made you come back?”</p><p>“I ended up getting convinced by some guy to do a porno. Didn’t even wear a rubber during it. It was stupid as shit. And I woke up the next day and just suddenly thought….what the fuck did I just do?” Ian shook his head. “It was a wake up call for me. I left Monica and checked myself into a clinic the next day.” He reached forward and absentmindedly ran a hand through Mickey’s dark hair. “And then once I was stabilized...I started thinking about everything I left behind.”</p><p>Mickey was thinking too deeply. About Ian being lost and alone with a mental illness, with only his deadbeat mother as solid company. And then being in a hospital with no true family to offer him support. “I wish you had come back sooner,” he eventually said softly. “I would have taken care of you.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to have to take care of me. Besides, you were dealing with your own shit with fucking Terry. And I left you alone during all of that.”</p><p>“And I told you that I forgave you for that. I understand why you left.” Mickey thought about what might have happened if Ian had come back sooner. There would have been problems if it had been during the time when he was still married to Svetlana and Terry was out free. But maybe having Ian back would have pushed him into standing up to Terry sooner. Especially if Ian had needed his help. </p><p>“Still...I left when you needed me. Don’t beat yourself up for not being able to help me when I was gone. Especially when you knew nothing about what was going on.” Ian had an almost pleading look in his eyes, as if he was begging Mickey to let this go and not carry any burden over it. “I didn’t tell you about this to make you feel guilty. I told you so you would know what you were getting into, being with me.”</p><p>Mickey blinked. What the fuck was he talking about? “What?”</p><p>“I’m stabilized right now. But there’s no guarantee I won’t go manic again. Or have lows. I...I’m not fixed.” He suddenly looked ashamed again. “If you’re gonna be with me, you’ll always be at risk of having to deal with that.”</p><p>He was looking at Mickey in wait, waiting to see if Mickey would decide this was too much and walk away from him. </p><p>Mickey had never believed Ian to be more of an idiot than he was in that moment. </p><p>“Ian, I love you,” he said, as if it should be obvious. It was still amazing how easy it was to say now; it felt as natural as saying the sky was blue. “I’m not gonna fucking walk away over something you can’t control. I’m in this for the long haul.”</p><p>He’d lost Ian once. He wasn’t going to lose him again. Not if he could help it. </p><p>Ian let out a large gulp of air, as if he had been holding in his breath. He immediately pulled Mickey into the circle of his arms. “I love you too.”</p><p>And then suddenly, they were kissing, Ian’s lips molding into his sort of urgently, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Mickey felt exactly the same way. </p><p>“We take care of each other,” Mickey murmured as they rapidly began to remove each other’s clothing. Sandy would kick his ass if she knew they were about to fuck on the couch but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “No more of that suffer in silence bullshit, alright?”</p><p>Ian smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to the side of Mickey’s neck as his hand steadily slid into pants. To Mickey’s relief, it looked genuine. “Yeah. Okay Mick.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
The following Monday Mickey felt light as a fucking feather when he finally got off work. </p><p>Over the weekend he and Ian had managed to get the rest of his stuff moved into the apartment and they had done a bit of work to make the apartment feel like a home to his boyfriend. It was official. Ian lived with him. And now with their shifts at work thankfully coinciding well, Ian would be getting off of work only about an hour after Mickey did. </p><p>Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy, if ever. Even the first time he and Ian got back together couldn’t top this. For the first time ever, he felt like they were completely solid and on the same page. </p><p>His mind was so swarmed with thoughts about how he and Ian could potentially spend their first night living together that he didn’t notice the blaring sirens until after he had stepped outside and his nose filled with the smell of something burning, nearly coughing on the smoke. </p><p>Noise and smoke completely filled the air everywhere. </p><p>“The fuck is going on?” He managed to ask a woman running past him. She only turned around for the barest of moments to shout something out at him in response. </p><p>“The school caught on fire!”</p><p>Fuck. There was only one school nearby. Taft High School. That had to be the one the woman was talking about. He wondered how bad the fire was; were there people fucking caught in it?</p><p>He wasn’t sure what the reason exactly was. Maybe morbid curiosity. But he found himself following the running people towards the school, immediately freezing up at the sight in front of him. </p><p>The school was completely engulfed in flames. That was the only way Mickey could describe it. Fire completely surrounded it. There were firefighters among the inferno, trying desperately to put it out. </p><p>“My son is still in there!” A woman to Mickey’s left shouted. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her arms were held back by two other men from the crowd, as if they were the only things keeping her from charging into the fire herself. Mickey immediately felt a large pang of sorrow. Whoever her son was, he hoped he made it out somehow. </p><p>“M’am, we are doing our best to secure the situation. Two of our own are searching for your son right now,” a firefighter attempted to explain to her calmly. “I understand…”</p><p>Mickey found himself startling harshly as the loud noise of one of the school windows being busted open boomed through the air. </p><p>The crowd starred; then, slowly, through the black smoke, a figure began to emerge. Eventually, Mickey was able to tell that it was a boy that looked to be a young teenager, around fifteen or sixteen years old.</p><p>“Jeffery!” The woman from before shouted. Once the boy was helped closer by an officer, the woman pulled him into her arms, the two of them sobbing in relief. </p><p>Mickey watched the scene a short distance away, and he couldn’t help but feel relieved and happy for them.</p><p>But another sight quickly caught his eye. </p><p>Mickey blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to all of the smoke. In the distance, he could barely make out the sight of someone stealthily climbing out of the building and towards the neighboring gathering of trees. No one else seemed to be paying attention, too focused on the reunion between the mother and her son. But Mickey had a sinking feeling he knew who it was. </p><p>After doing a brief double take to make sure no one would notice and follow him, Mickey took off in the direction of the trees, his eyes scanning for any sight of the person who was on his mind. </p><p>He eventually found him. Deep in the gathering of trees, slumped up against one of the thicker trunks as if to hide himself, was the masked man. </p><p>Figures he was the one who had gotten the kid out of the fire. </p><p>“Hey,” Mickey said, immediately kneeling down on his knees by his side. “Are you okay man?”</p><p>He only received a groan in response. It was the first time Mickey had ever heard him make any verbal noise; it scared him a little.</p><p>“Fuck,” he murmured, leaning in closer. “How bad is it?”</p><p>But upon closer inspection, he saw for himself. </p><p>He had a burn on his leg, and it was bad. Really fucking bad as far as Mickey could tell. The cloth of the pants had been burned away on the spot and the skin was completely inflamed, dying skin already painfully visible. Mickey was no doctor but the sight fucking scared him. </p><p>“I think I need to take you to the fucking hospital,” he said, trying not to let his panic show in his voice. Though he didn’t think it was possible. </p><p>“No,” the masked man croaked. It seemed like his voice had become groggy due to smoke inhalation. But he still sounded vaguely familiar to Mickey. “No hospital.”</p><p>“The fuck you mean no hospital? This is bad!” Mickey knew he was much stronger than him but he’d still attempt to drag his ass to the hospital if he had to. </p><p>“It’ll heal on its own in a few minutes,” the masked man said, his voice still a croaky whisper. “Please…”</p><p>Maybe it was because the faint familiarity in his voice tugged at Mickey’s heartstrings or the fact that it had already been established that the guy didn’t operate like normal people and probably wasn’t lying about it healing fast, but somehow, Mickey gave in.</p><p>After a few moments, he sighed. “Alright. But I’m not leaving you out here. You’re coming home with me.” Ian was an EMT. If the idiot wouldn’t go to the hospital maybe at least Ian could look at it. </p><p>The masked man didn’t protest. Mickey wasn’t sure if it was because he thought it was a good idea or because he just didn’t have the energy to argue anymore. Either way, he didn’t care. </p><p>“My car isn’t far from here. You think you can walk if I help you?” He was even more relieved that Ian had let him take his car this morning. </p><p>When the masked man nodded, Mickey helped him onto his feet slowly, allowing him to lean on him for support as they began to walk.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Somehow they’d managed to make it back to the car without catching the attention of anyone. And thank fucking god for it because that was something Mickey would not have wanted to try to explain to anyone. He’d helped the masked man lay down in the backseat of the car before taking off. </p><p>Which is what brought them here in Mickey’s bedroom. Mickey had helped him lay out on he and Ian’s bed and they’d been completely quiet since.</p><p>Mickey found him looking at the time on his phone anxiously every now and then. He really needed Ian to get the fuck home. He’d know what to do. He was trained for this kind of shit. </p><p>“You uh….you want me to get you some pain meds or something?” He asked after a moment. </p><p>But it seemed like the masked man had really fallen asleep. He got no response. He could only hear the sound of the other man's even breathing, and Mickey wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He was afraid to leave him alone.</p><p>Mickey picked up his phone and dialed Ian’s number. He didn’t give a fuck if he interrupted his shift at this point. He was getting anxious. </p><p>Ian’s ringtone filled the bedroom. After listening in, Mickey quickly realized it was coming from the masked man. </p><p>“What the fuck?” He murmured, discovering Ian’s phone tucked away in the other man’s pocket. He then froze, remembering how vaguely familiar the masked man’s groggy voice had sounded back near the school. </p><p>Unable to stop himself, he reached forward to grip the black mask that covered the man’s face, finally lifting it up and off. </p><p>Underneath the mask was Ian. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, credit for the amazing art goes to youre-not-a-cat-youre-a-rat on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey felt shocked and stupid all at once. </p>
<p>It was Ian. This entire fucking time it had been Ian. But at the same time, <em> of course </em>it was Ian. There had always been clear signs. The fact that Ian was always away doing something whenever the masked man showed up. The calm way Ian had reacted to Mickey telling him everything. And Ian being one of the only people in the world who knew to the exact extent how dangerous Terry Milkovich had been. Who had expressed days of absolute rage after Mickey had been attacked by some of Terry’s cronies. </p>
<p>It made complete sense. And Mickey hated himself for being so fucking blind this whole time. </p>
<p>“Mickey,” Ian's voice was clearer now, his throat finally being clear of smoke. Or maybe he had just been faking back there to disguise his voice better. Mickey had no clue anymore. Ian sat up, seeming suddenly completely alert now that he knew his secret was out. “I...I can explain.”</p>
<p>“Explain why you’ve been fucking lying to me for weeks?” Mickey asked, his voice quacking. He couldn’t help it. His anger and hurt was beginning to overwhelm him. This entire time he thought he and Ian were setting off on a clean slate built on being honest and open with each other and now he was finding out that Ian had been keeping a pretty fucking big secret from him since the day he had returned to Chicago.</p>
<p>“I swear, I was going to tell you! I just didn’t know how...Mickey, please wait. Can’t we talk?!” He exclaimed as Mickey backed away from the bed. </p>
<p>Mickey felt like he was suffocating. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to even look at Ian anymore right now; he really didn’t wanna hear his excuses.</p>
<p>Ian, to his credit, seemed to pick up on that. He quickly changed tactics. “I know it should have happened a long time ago. But let me be honest with you now. I’ll tell you everything….answer anything you ask. Just please sit back down.”</p>
<p>He seemed sort of panicked, like he was afraid of what might happen if he let Mickey run out of the room. Mickey wasn’t sure if that made him feel even more angry or softer. </p>
<p>But he did as Ian asked and sat back down on the bed at the foot of it, as far away from Ian as possible. “Alright talk. I’m listening.”</p>
<p>Mickey could tell from Ian’s expression that the distance between them bothered him, but fuck if he was going to allow himself to feel guilty about that right now.</p>
<p>Eventually Ian nodded solemnly. “What do you want to know first?” </p>
<p>Mickey thought about it for a second. Truthfully, there was a lot he wanted to fucking know. But he supposed he could start with the basics. </p>
<p>“How did you become….you know, this,” he said gesturing towards the black mask that now lay next to Ian on the bed. For some reason it was a thought that had only occurred to him now, but something weird had to have happened for Ian to now be inhumanely fast and strong when as far as Mickey knew, he had been a normal kid when he first left the south side.</p>
<p>“You mean how I got my power?” When Mickey nodded in confirmation, Ian sighed. “It’s a little bit of a long story,” he warned. </p>
<p>Mickey shrugged. “I got nothing but time. Spill.” He shot Ian a warning look, as if daring him to try to dodge the question. And in a way he was. He’d had enough of being fucking lied to. </p>
<p>Ian held up his hands in a surrender-like-motion. “Alright alright.” He paused briefly, placing a hand on his forehead in thought. “It happened about three years after I left. And. I’m gonna be honest...I don’t even know the best way to explain it. It was fucking weird. But I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Mickey nodded in acceptance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Three years earlier, Adams Wisconsin  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ian picked at the sleeve of his shirt somewhat nervously as he and Monica neared the run-down building. He always hated it when Monica took him to sketchy places like this. It usually didn’t end well. After two years wandering with her, it was something that he had become cautious about.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What are we doing here mom?” Ian asked as they drew closer to the front door. It was covered in graffiti but he fortunately couldn’t hear anything loud coming from the other side. Maybe this time it wouldn’t end in a dangerous situation.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’d been feeling off the walls ever since he and Monica had concluded that he had the same problems as her, but he still somewhat managed to have a bit of a keener sense of self-preservation that she didn't. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Just seeing an old friend sweetie,” Monica reassured brightly. “I think you’ll like her. She tells fortunes.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And that to Ian immediately sounded like some sort of scam artist. He narrowed his eyes. “You aren’t giving her money are you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Of course not. She’s a friend! And she’s even letting us stay the night.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ian didn’t really like the idea of staying overnight. But maybe it would end up being at least slightly better than the shitholes they were used to staying in.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Without further ado, Monica swung open the door. Ian assumed that meant whoever was inside the building knew they were coming. Monica was actually usually pretty attentive about knocking first.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Once inside Ian immediately took in the sight of where they were. It definitely looked like a rip-off fortune teller setup. Lights, a table decked out with cards and what looked like a crystal ball. The woman sitting at the table was an older one with greying hair and at least five missing teeth as she smiled at Monica. Ian briefly wondered if she was on drugs.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Monica!” The woman exclaimed, still smiling. “It’s so good to see you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Monica’s returning smile was just as bright. “It’s good to see you too, Geraldine. This is my son, Ian.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The woman, whom Ian now knew as Geraldine turned to look at him with a lopsided smile. “Aren’t you a handsome young man.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ian tried to ignore the flash of discomfort he felt at the words and cleared his throat. “Thanks.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Monica pulled out two plastic cheap-looking lawn chairs and placed them around the table on the opposite side from Geraldine. “Come take a seat Ian! You’re in for a treat.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Somehow, Ian doubted that. But he did as she asked. He’d learned over the last couple of years that it was usually better to just do what Monica wanted. Otherwise he could potentially set her off and made her flea and disappear for days on end.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Once they were both seated, Geraldine got herself assembled, taking her deck of cards. She held them up in front of him. “Take one.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> After a brief hesitation, Ian reached forward and took a card from the ones held in front of him. He looked at it and saw what looked like three swords crossed together.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Geraldine smiled as he showed her the card. “Ahhh. The suit of swords. That seems fitting for you.” Before Ian could question exactly why that was, Geraldine closed her eyes, humming slightly before speaking again. “I sense a lot of power within you. And a lot of potential for more. You are confused. But once your full potential is met and realized, you won’t be for much longer.” She opened her eyes again and Ian realized they were a dark brown, getting lost in them. Her gaze was almost hypnotizing. And while Ian typically wasn’t one to really believe this kind of shit, he suddenly couldn’t escape the feeling that her words were meant to be believed. She was already right about some things. He was lost and confused.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He was finally able to break his gaze away from Geraldine when Monica spoke up. “Are you thirsty baby?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> He looked over at her and saw that she was holding what looked like a bottle of juice of some sort. The liquid was a purple-like color. He suddenly realized that he was </em> <b> <em>was </em> </b> <em> really fucking thirsty and grabbed the bottle to take a drink.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Is this grape juice?” He asked after downing almost half the bottle.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Monica nodded. “Yes. Geraldine makes it herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ian wasn’t sure how one would be able to make their own grape juice without living on a vineyard or some shit. But he didn’t have much time to think about it. Suddenly, he was feeling extremely dizzy. “I think I need to lie down…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Monica gave him a concerned look. “Do you feel sick?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No I just need to lie down.” A bit of impatience bled into his voice at the sudden urgency.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay.” Monica looked around for a moment before pointing towards a sofa that sat at the back of the dingy room. “Why don’t you go rest over there while I get my fortune read?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ian didn’t question it and didn’t even take time to question whether lying on the sofa was sanitary. He just needed to lie down and close his eyes, to make the spinning in his head stop.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> After fully lying down on the couch, it didn’t take him long to completely pass out, the memory of Geraldine’s words echoing in his head.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I woke up the next day feeling really weird. And like I had more energy than I ever had before,” Ian explained, shifting nervously on the bed. Mickey had the sudden urge to reach out and try to comfort him but he held himself back. He was allowed to be fucking mad right now. “At first I just thought it was another symptom of my mania. But it didn’t take me long to figure out that I was suddenly inhumanely strong and fast.” </p>
<p>“So you’re telling me that Monica’s weird voodoo friend was the one who caused this?”</p>
<p>Ian nodded. “I know it doesn’t sound believable but it’s true, Mick. She did something. I was still normal before that night.”</p>
<p>It did sound unbelievable. But everything about this situation was unbelievable so Mickey figured he didn’t have much choice but to believe him. “Did you talk to her afterwards? Ask her what the fuck she did?”</p>
<p>“I tried. But by the time I figured something weird was going on, she wasn’t in that building anymore. Monica told me that she migrates a lot or some shit.”</p>
<p>“Did Monica know?”</p>
<p>Ian immediately shook his head. “No. I never told her. I never told anyone. You….you’re the first person in my life to find out about any of this actually.”</p>
<p>He said it like it was meant to be an olive branch. A way to make Mickey feel better about not being told. Mickey figured that in a way it did make him feel a little better to know that he wasn’t the only one left in the dark, but that didn’t take away much from his anger. Ian had kept a huge fucking secret from him while they were moving in together and beginning their future. </p>
<p>But he tried to reign in his frustration at least long enough to finish the conversation. “So what happened next?”</p>
<p>“I figured out pretty quickly that because of my powers I would be more dangerous to both myself and other people if...if I had a bad episode,” Ian said with a wince. “So I ended up checking myself into a psychiatric clinic a few days later. Monica was upset and tried to fight me on it but I did it. She didn’t stick around for too long after that.”</p>
<p>Now Mickey was even more pissed, but not at Ian. “What kind of fucking mother gets mad about her kid getting help?”</p>
<p>“Monica….she just had her own way of dealing with her disorder and thought I should handle it the same. She thought that getting help meant I was allowing people to change me from who I really am.”</p>
<p>Mickey blinked. “You know that’s bullshit right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I do now. It took me a while but I do.” Ian sighed. “I was fucked up for a long time after I left. In a way getting the powers was a good thing for more than one reason. They forced me to finally fucking wake up and realize the shitty situation I was in.”</p>
<p>Mickey couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened if Ian had never gotten the powers. Would he still be wandering mindlessly with his useless fucking mother, never seeking the help he needed or coming home? The idea made his chest clench painfully. </p>
<p>“It took me a long time to fully get my shit together, even after I checked myself into the clinic,” Ian continued, breaking Mickey out of his thoughts. “But once I finally did I started thinking about everything I left behind. My family….you. And I realized that I needed to come back. I stayed away for way too long as it was.”</p>
<p>“And then you also decided to become Chicago’s own fucking Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>Ian grinned softly at that. “Can’t shoot web out of my hands but yeah, I guess. I just realized that I could do good with the powers I had. I could help people. There was no use in wasting them.”</p>
<p>“You always did wanna be a hero,” Mickey said with a roll of his eyes but there was a fondness swelling through him as well. It was something about Ian that had always charmed and irritated him in equal measure. His hero complex. He had wanted to save Mickey from himself way back when he was a scared kid deep in the closet; he had wanted to join the army and risk getting his head blown off. Mickey was at least glad that never came true, despite Ian telling him he was going to join the army when he first left. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t here when you needed me though,” Ian said, looking ashamed again. “I’m so sorry for leaving you alone for as long as I did. If I had come back….I probably would have been able to take care of that bastard sooner.”</p>
<p>And that only reminded Mickey all over again that Ian had killed his fucking dad. </p>
<p>“You took care of him as soon as you had the chance after you came back though,” Mickey said pointedly. </p>
<p>Ian gritted his teeth. “I had to. He wasn’t going to stop until he fucking killed you, Mickey. That night you got attacked...I was so scared. Who knows what would have happened to you if I hadn’t shown up when I did.”</p>
<p>“And then you’ve followed me around like a stalker in the mask ever since.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to make sure you were safe. You’ve already been through so much shit...I didn’t want you to have to go through more. Not if I could prevent it.” Ian gave him a look that appeared pleading. “I fucked up by not telling you the truth, I know. But Mickey...since I got back all I’ve wanted to do was make sure you were safe and happy.”</p>
<p>Mickey didn’t say anything in response to that. He didn’t know what <em> to </em>say. His thoughts and feelings were a damn jumbled mess. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for not telling you,” Ian said again. “I was afraid of how you would react and I just didn’t know how to tell you. But I promise something like this will never happen again. I still want a future and life with you. If...if you do too.”</p>
<p>“Would you have ever told me? If I had never found out like this?” Mickey demanded. </p>
<p>Ian flinched a little at the harsh tone but was able to answer right away. “I would have,” he said determinedly. “It might have taken me way longer than it should have but I would’ve. I wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret from you forever.”</p>
<p>The answer made Mickey feel better, even if only a little. </p>
<p>He had a lot to think about. He could think about all of the what ifs but at the end of the day, Ian was okay and here with him. Different but okay. And he loved him. But at the same time Ian had kept something pretty profoundly important a secret from him. A secret that would have affected him too if they were going to be together. The question was, could Mickey look past all of that and still give them that second chance he had wanted to give them before all of this?</p>
<p>“I need to think,” he eventually said. “I don’t...I don’t fucking know what to think. About any of this.”</p>
<p>It obviously wasn’t the response Ian was hoping for because his face instantly fell. But he nodded after a moment. “I understand. Do you want me to go back to the house?”</p>
<p>Mickey knew he meant the Gallagher house. This was supposed to be their first day living together before all of this shit happened. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mickey said with a sigh. It fucking sucked and he didn’t really want it, but it was probably for the best; he wouldn’t be able to really think clearly if Ian was around him all the time. He wouldn’t be able to really think clearly if Ian was around him all the time. “As soon as your fucking leg is healed. I just need a few days.”</p>
<p>Ian smiled weakly. “My leg will be healed in an hour or so. I told you I heal fast.”</p>
<p>Cocky motherfucker. “Alright. Just rest for now.” Mickey turned to leave but paused when Ian placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you all the time you need Mick,” Ian said softly. “However long it takes. But….just remember that I love you okay? I never lied about that.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Mickey said softly, and he still loved Ian too. So much that it hurt. But he wasn’t going to say that right now. </p>
<p>Without another word, he left the room. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sandy still wasn’t home so Mickey had the entire bottom floor of the apartment to himself. A fact that he was thankful for at the moment. </p>
<p>He ended up going straight to the kitchen to grab a beer. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea considering everything, but right now he just wanted to get really fucked up and forget about everything, if only for one night.</p>
<p>He had only just popped open a can when his cell phone began to ring in his pocket. </p>
<p>He was currently too impatient to even see who it was, hitting the answer button immediately and holding the phone up to his ear. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Mickey? Is Ian over there?” It only took a few moments for Mickey to realize that it was Lip’s voice. </p>
<p>“How the fuck did you get my number?” He was racking his brain and couldn’t remember a single instance where he could have given the older Gallagher brother his number. </p>
<p>“Ian gave it to me in case of emergencies,” Lip replied, seemingly unaffected by Mickey’s surprise. “Is he over there? We were supposed to meet up after he got off work and he won’t answer his phone.”</p>
<p>Mickey briefly wondered if there was a chance Ian had dropped his phone somewhere near the burning school, then chided himself for still worrying like a mother hen over that asshole. “Yeah he’s over here. But he’s...sleeping. But he’ll be back over there soon. We’re putting a pause on the moving in together thing.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“We had a fight.” And that was all he was going to say. He didn’t need to know more about that anyway.</p>
<p>Lip was silent for a moment and Mickey began to get the idea to just hang up on the asshole. When he was about to do just that, Lip finally responded.</p>
<p>“That sucks man. I hope you two are able to work it out.”</p>
<p>That was not the response Mickey had been expecting. Despite his initial annoyance with the phone call, he couldn’t help but dig further. “Thought you’d be fucking celebrating.”</p>
<p>“No reason to. Yeah you were a punk when we were kids but you seem to have your shit together now. And you make Ian happy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy.”</p>
<p>That only served to make Mickey feel even worse about the situation, along with irrationally guilty. It was bullshit. Ian was the one who lied and ruined everything this time. Mickey had a right to be fucking angry no matter how happy Lip said Ian had looked. </p>
<p>“Thanks I guess,” he eventually said. </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it. Can you tell him to call me if he ends up not coming back here tonight?”</p>
<p>Mickey agreed to that, mainly because he knew without a doubt that Ian <em> would </em>be going back there tonight. He was going to practice self control for once. He needed space. </p>
<p>After they hung up Mickey took a few beers into the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the television even if he wasn’t really paying any attention to what was happening on screen. </p>
<p>About six beers later he found himself passing out on the couch. </p>
<p>Just as he was about to fade completely into oblivion, he felt the soft brush of lips against his forehead. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ian had kept his word and stayed away from Mickey for the next few days. Other than a few texts here and there to remind Mickey that he loved him, they had no contact with each other. </p>
<p>But Mickey still found himself struggling. He wanted so desperately to just forgive Ian and go back to the happy bubble that they were once in. However, there was still a part of him that questioned whether he’d be able to fully trust Ian after this. Or if he would be weak to forgive him. </p>
<p>It was on a Saturday morning during one of their ritual breakfasts that Sandy finally said something about the whole thing. </p>
<p>“You never did tell me what you and Ian fought about.”</p>
<p>Mickey looked up from his plate of pancakes. The morning after Ian left, Sandy had come home and found Mickey passed out on the couch. She of course had been quick to wonder what he was doing out there and why Ian wasn’t with him. He’d told her that Ian wasn’t moving in yet and that they had a fight, and she hadn’t questioned it further. It was one of the things he really liked about Sandy. She was hardly ever nosy. </p>
<p>Until now at least. But to be fair, Mickey knew it was probably only because he’d been very obviously sulking all week. </p>
<p>Obviously Mickey couldn’t tell her the whole truth. Not yet anyway. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep it all to himself anymore; he wasn’t making any progress that way.</p>
<p>“He kept some pretty fucking important information a secret from me. And I only found out because I caught him.”</p>
<p>Sandy’s eyes widened. “Shit. He wasn’t cheating on you or something was he?”</p>
<p>“No nothing like that,” Mickey said quickly. “But still...really big. Shit that I should have known about a long time ago. Like before he agreed to fucking move in with me.”</p>
<p>Sandy nodded. “And now….you don’t trust him anymore?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m also fucking pissed and...fuck. I feel like it would make me a fucking weak pussy if I just took him back right away after this.”</p>
<p>Sandy took a drink of her orange juice, a thoughtful look on her face. “I think it’s the opposite. I don’t think it would make you a pussy to forgive. If anything it might make you stronger.” She gave him a pointed look. “Your dad is dead. He doesn’t need to shadow your decisions anymore.”</p>
<p>Mickey bristled at her words. Terry casting a shadow over how he was handling this thing with Ian was something that hadn’t occurred to him until now. But was it true? Was Terry Milkovich controlling some aspect of his life from even beyond the grave?</p>
<p>The very idea infuriated Mickey. </p>
<p>"Would you forgive someone if they did something like that to you?" Mickey suddenly demanded. </p>
<p>"You won't tell me what he actually did so I can't say for sure," Sandy replied matter-of-factly with a shrug. "But if I loved someone the way you love him I think I would at least consider it." </p>
<p>Mickey was silent for a few moments. Sandy was way more observant than he often gave her credit for. </p>
<p>"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Sandy eventually continued. Her usual casual expression suddenly had a look of genuine passion in it. "It pisses me off that the asshole fucked up again so soon after you got back together. But Ian….he brings you to life. I don't think you should take him back right away, especially if you're still pissed. But if he didn't cheat on you or do anything else that you can't possibly forgive, I think you should at least think about it. And don't care what other people might think. You're not a fucking pussy for fighting for your own happiness." </p>
<p>Mickey silently considered her words. He was still working on figuring out whether or not what had happened could change his relationship with Ian completely. But in reality...they had already gotten through much worse, if he was being honest. He still didn't like thinking about that horrible day with Terry that changed everything and set off a domino effect of everything that went wrong. It wasn't like Ian had bad intentions keeping the secret…</p>
<p>If Mickey was being fully and completely honest, he knew that giving up on Ian would make him miserable. </p>
<p>He knew deep down that he had already made up his mind. He just wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet. "Yeah okay. I'll think about it." He cleared his throat gruffly. "Uh...thanks. For listening to me and shit." </p>
<p>Sandy gave him one of her rare smiles. "No problem.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It wasn't until days later that Mickey finally felt ready to talk to Ian again. </p>
<p>Although Ian had done a good job of leaving Mickey alone and giving him space, he was very quick to reply to Mickey's text about wanting to meet up, agreeing to show up to talk later that day. Mickey had to fight off a fond smile as he had read the reply. Typical Gallagher. </p>
<p>Sandy had agreed to leave the apartment for the afternoon to give them privacy, opting to stay at her new girlfriend's place. (Now that the thing was official she'd finally admitted that her name was April and that Sandy had met her at her workplace.) He and Ian would be completely alone with no interruptions, which was needed for the conversation they were about to have. </p>
<p>For the first time in a while, Ian knocked on the front door instead of just walking in. Mickey immediately hated the feeling of distance that came with it. </p>
<p>He opened the door and sure enough saw Ian standing there wearing casual clothes, his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs, a hopeful but pleading look in his eyes. He still looked more beautiful than ever and Mickey was secretly filled with longing. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he couldn’t just jump Ian’s bones; at least not yet. Not even though a huge part of him fucking wanted to.</p>
<p>He opened the door wider to allow Ian entrance into the apartment. "The fuck are you waiting for?" </p>
<p>Ian appeared to shake himself whatever funk he was in and quickly nodded before stepping inside. </p>
<p>They found themselves on the couch, sitting a respectable distance from each other even though Mickey really wanted nothing more than to sit as close to Ian as possible after the days they spent apart. </p>
<p>He had spent five years without Ian. He didn't know why he was suddenly being such a wimp because of five days. But here he was. </p>
<p>"So what else can you do? I know about the strength and speed but….can you fly or some shit?" That question had been on his mind for a while. </p>
<p>Ian blinked, clearly surprised and confused by the random question. But he quickly answered. "I can't really fly. But...because of the strength in my legs, I'm able to jump really high from building to building. So I guess it's sort of like flying. But that's all." </p>
<p>Mickey nodded. "Still….pretty fucking cool though." </p>
<p>For the first time since the fight, he saw Ian smile genuinely. "Yeah it is."</p>
<p>Silence passed over them as Mickey braced himself for what he was about to say. It was now or never. </p>
<p>"You're not going to keep shit like this from me ever again," he demanded. "Otherwise I will walk away from your ass. From now on we handle things as partners. You understand me?" </p>
<p>Ian immediately agreed. "Of course. But….but does this mean…" </p>
<p>Mickey sighed. "I lost you once. I don't wanna lose you again." He finally allowed himself to scoot closer, holding his hand out to gently cup Ian’s face. "You're under my skin, man. The fuck can I do?" </p>
<p>And it was the truth. If what he felt for Ian didn't go away during the five years he thought he'd never see him again, he doubted they ever would. He would always love Ian, and he owed it to both himself and Ian to try to make it work.</p>
<p>"Mick…" And then Ian was kissing him, pulling him into his arms and molding his lips against Mickey's in a way that was somehow gentle and passionate at the same time. And <em> fuck </em>Mickey had missed him. So much. He returned the kiss with the same urgency, one of his hands moving through that familiar red hair. </p>
<p>When they eventually parted, Mickey laid his head against Ian’s shoulder, basking in their closeness. </p>
<p>"I love you," Ian said. </p>
<p>"I love you too," Mickey replied, smiling softly as he said it. </p>
<p>"I am really sorry." </p>
<p>"I know. Just don't fucking do it again." </p>
<p>"I won't." Mickey couldn’t see his face but he could tell from the tone of his voice that he had his determined face on. </p>
<p>"Okay. Good." </p>
<p>They didn't say anything for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being together again. Mickey would soon want to take advantage of the fact that they had the whole apartment to themselves for a good round of reunion fucking, but there were a few more things they needed to cover first.</p>
<p>"We're gonna have to tell Sandy at some point. She lives with us. Wouldn't be right." </p>
<p>Ian grinned at him teasingly. "You can just admit that you don't wanna lie to her because she's your best friend. But yeah….we'll tell her. You don't think she'll say anything to anyone?" </p>
<p>"Nah. Sandy ain't a big mouth. She won't tell anyone." Silently he was considering Ian’s words. Other than Ian, he had never really had a best friend. The more he thought about it, the more he could see that they might have become that for each other. It gave him a weird feeling in his chest, but not a bad one.</p>
<p>"I guess we'll have to find a way to break it to her then." </p>
<p>Mickey nodded in agreement, sucking in a breath as he asked his next question. "You still going to be trying to save everyone?" </p>
<p>He didn't know how he'd feel about it…Ian still risking himself like he did at the burning school in order to use his powers and play the hero. Mickey supposed he wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter. </p>
<p>His thoughts were confirmed by Ian's nod. "Yeah, Mick. If I'm gonna have these powers... I need to at least try to use them for good." He lowered his head. "Is that gonna be a problem?" </p>
<p>"Nah I guess not." Ian wouldn't be the idiot he loved if he stopped wanting to save people. "Just be more careful from now on, alright? Don't wanna lose your ass." </p>
<p>"I will. I promise." Ian placed a hand under Mickey's chin and raised his head up to lock their eyes. "We're going to be okay, right?" </p>
<p>There was still a lot Mickey would need to sort out for himself. The fact that, good intentions or not, Ian had offed his dad. Also, that he was pretty much dating a superhero now. But for the first time in days, he did somehow think that they were going to be completely fine. </p>
<p>He smiled before pulling Ian into another bruising kiss. </p>
<p>"We'll be okay." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two years later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye Gallagher, are you ready to go or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey stood outside of the bathroom impatiently. He sighed as he heard a barely audible reply from Ian about how he was ‘going as fast as he could.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on man. Your sister is going to kill us if we’re late again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ian eventually did emerge from the bathroom, it was with a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist and his red hair wet, fresh from a shower. Mickey immediately hated the fact that they were on a time crunch. Otherwise he would fucking jump him right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian seemed to have read his mind, a faint smirk spreading across his lips. “Quickie before we go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tempting as all hell but as it was, they were already going to be at least a little late. “Don’t have time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian pouted. “I wish you had just taken a shower with me. Would have saved time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t entirely true. In fact, Mickey knew from their past experiences showering together that they would have done anything but save time, and that actually showering would have been at the bottom of their priority list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I showered this morning. Besides, one of us had to work on packing while you were busy getting gussied up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do anything. I can easily do all of the packing by myself at any time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah Mr. Super Strength and Speed. Just finish getting ready so we can get the fuck out of here.” It had been two entire years and the whole dating a superhuman thing was still a learning curve for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to head back downstairs, rolling his eyes as Ian gave a slap to his ass from behind. But a smile lingered on his lips as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last two years had been….pretty fucking great. They hadn’t been without their issues. But with all secrets between them being exposed and their commitment to each other, they were able to work through them. They were in the position that Mickey had always secretly wanted for them even when they were kids, even if he hadn’t known it at the time. Happy, stable and...fucking in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now they were getting ready to really start a life together in a new place. In San Diego, California to be exact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan had been made a few months ago. Sandy had already given them both notice that she was planning on eventually moving out and in with her girlfriend April, their relationship still going strong after two years of dating. Mickey had been happy for her knowing that this was the first time she had ever been in a long-term relationship with anyone, and even though he was secretly a little sad that they would no longer be living together, he and Ian knew that they would be able to handle renting the apartment on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that had been what they were going to do, until Mickey got a job offer somewhere else. A man by the name of Craig Johnson had stumbled into the mall and was immediately impressed by the way Mickey handled himself. After a few weeks of putting up with his annoying pestering and questions, he eventually gave Mickey the surprise of his life by offering him a job as manager of one of his high profile clubs in San Diego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A manager of a club was a huge step up from being a simple security guard at a mall clothing store. But even after the man had finally been able to convince Mickey that it was a real job offer and not a scam or joke, he was still hesitant to take the offer. Taking it would mean uprooting his entire life here in Chicago to move to an entirely different place far away. Not to mention, it would affect Ian too. He would have to either come with Mickey or they would most likely split up. Mickey didn’t think he could handle that as a possible outcome or ask him to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had surprised the fuck out of him and claimed that he had to take the job and not waste the opportunity, and he decided that he would go with Mickey to San Diego. </span>
  <span>He made arrangements so that he would be transferring over into being an EMT at a station in San Diego and that was it. They were set and leaving next month. It was fucking surreal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was also very real. And now the Gallaghers were throwing them a goodbye barbecue. A barbecue that they were already a little late for because of Ian's slow ass. For a guy with super speed, he sure did take long getting ready to leave the house sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were finally out of the house and ready to go, they moved towards Ian's car, Mickey planting himself in his usual place on the passenger side. "When we get to San Diego I'm gonna start saving up to finally get my own car." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian frowned. "What's wrong with this car?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing. Just don't wanna have to keep relying on you for rides." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like giving you rides. Besides...I think you'll miss it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the idiot. "Whatever you say, Gallagher." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made mindless chatter as they drove to the Gallagher house; mainly about what they wanted for their new apartment in San Diego and what they wanted to do there first. Mickey found himself wanting to hit the beaches as soon as possible. He had never seen the ocean and the idea of living in a place with warm weather sounded great. No more freezing his ass off in Chicago during the winter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could visualize it. He and Ian spread out on the beach together, basking in the sun….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here," he heard Ian suddenly announce. Mickey looked over and saw that he was already standing outside the car. “Now look at who is being slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up," Mickey murmured. But he quickly climbed out of the car. "Let's get this shit over with." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut the fuck up Mick. You love everyone here and are going to miss them. Admit it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love was sort of a strong word but Mickey could admit to himself at least, as fucking annoying as they could be sometimes, the Gallaghers had grown on him some during the last two years. And he would miss Sandy. But none of that needed to be said right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would rather be getting railed," he said bluntly as they stepped towards the house. "But you will, won't you? Miss them?" It was one of his fears. That Ian would miss everyone in Chicago and regret moving out after they were already there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ian admitted easily with a shrug. "But we can still visit. And Mandy will be down there. So I'll at least have her." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coincidentally, Mandy lived in San Diego around the same area he and Ian were moving to. Mickey couldn't believe that shit. Ian liked to call it fate because...well of fucking course he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mickey didn't say anything in reply, Ian placed a hand on his arm as they stepped onto the porch of the house. "I promise I'll fuck you good later. We'll have something to celebrate anyway." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey furrowed his brows because….wasn't this whole barbecue supposed to be a celebration? "The fuck…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ian had already disappeared into the house before Mickey could finish answering the question. Mickey stared after him in confusion before following him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know what Ian was up to. But he supposed he'd find out sooner rather than later.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. Glad you could finally make it," Sandy said as she leaned against the table piled with food in the Gallaghers' backyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at me. It was Ian’s fault we were late. Motherfucker still doesn't know how to not take a half hour shower," Mickey murmured in response to Sandy's comment. Ian had begun to pay a slightly higher percentage of the water bill because of his showers alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandy smiled lightly before shrugging her shoulders. "That's something you're gonna have to get used to. I don't think you two are ever separating again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey really hoped she was right. But that brought up another thought. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very awkward. "You gonna be okay? With me leaving to San Diego?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to miss Sandy more than he'd probably ever admit out loud. He supposed Ian had been sort of right when he called Sandy his best friend. The two of them had been each other's support for the last almost seven years and together, they had made a new fresh start for themselves. It was going to be weird not having her around anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandy rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. You know I'm moving in with April after you guys leave." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey had met April a handful of times. She was a short woman in her early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was energetic and filled with life, the complete opposite of the kind of person Mickey would have pictured Sandy getting with. But she seemed nice enough and made Sandy happy. (The first interaction between Sandy and Debbie when they first started integrating with the Gallaghers had been awkward as all fuck.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But….I'll probably miss you a bit," Sandy admitted, still in that casual tone of hers. Mickey could see the flicker of emotion in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might miss you too," he replied, grinning in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Um...thanks for everything. Don't know if I would have made it without you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You would have," Sandy said. "But...thanks for helping me out too. Guess we saved each other's asses huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded in response, once more eternally glad that Sandy wasn't the overly mushy type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"April likes warm places a lot so who knows. Maybe one day we'll join you up there," she continued. Her voice then dropped to a whisper so only Mickey could hear. "But first I need to take a break from wonder boy. Try to make sure he doesn't get himself killed with those powers in San Diego." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandy had known about Ian's powers for about a year and a half now. It was still so fucking weird how fast time flew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll do my best." But in reality, he knew he was never going to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen to Ian, powers or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a brief, awkward hug before suddenly parting to look for his boyfriend, realizing he had disappeared somewhere among the herd of Gallaghers. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Mickey eventually found Ian sitting on the front porch of the house, Lip sitting beside him. They looked to be in deep conversation about something and Mickey briefly wondered whether he should leave and let them talk or make his presence known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The choice ended up being taken from him when Ian and Lip both caught sight of him. Lip turned to Ian, giving him a smile and a pat on the shoulder before standing up. “I’ll let you two catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch up on what?” Mickey asked. But Lip completely ignored him, disappearing into the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. Fucking weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with him?” He asked, sitting down on the porch steps beside Ian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t mind him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Mickey wanted to question it further but he quickly realized he didn’t really care enough to. He shrugged his shoulders. “You enjoy the barbecue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. Gotta hand it to Kev. He knows how to grill ribs.” Ian wrapped an arm around him and Mickey couldn’t help but lean into his touch. He had spent too many years when they were teenagers recoiling from Ian’s touch as much as possible, despite it never being what he really wanted to do. He had vowed since he and Ian had started this second chance that it was never going to be something he did again...denying himself that comfort of being touched by Ian. “Did you enjoy it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded. And he really had. “Yeah. Your family has gotten way less fucking annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up. You love them and you know it.” Ian grinned but it quickly melted away into something that looked...well, nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey frowned. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian shook his head. “Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is fucking great. Better than it’s been in years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mickey couldn’t help the sinking feeling of impending doom pooling up in his chest. Like the ball was about to drop. He should have known really; his happiness never lasted forever. He cleared his throat. “You having second thoughts or something? About leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, Mick,” Ian quickly replied, taking one of his hands into his own in reassurance. “I want to leave with you. It’ll be a fresh start and I want to be where you are. Forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded, relieved. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a few moments to bask in the thought that Ian wasn’t leaving him. “Then what are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. Nothing bad.” And now Ian was sounding nervous again. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about us lately. Our future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey re-opened his eyes. “Alright now you’re freaking me out again. Get to the point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with my powers? Me using them I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean playing hero? Ian, you’ve been doing that for years now. If I had a problem with it I would have left a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I just don’t want you to have to just….deal with it if it’s something that bothers you.” Mickey could see the hidden message in those words. That Ian would choose him over his hero persona if it came down to it. It made his chest warm. But Ian’s next words knocked him out of his warm feeling again. “I think I’m going to try to cut down on it. Not do it as often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked at him pointedly. “Why? Because of me? I told you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, for myself too Mickey. I...I want a future with you. And if I’m going to get that I need to try to keep myself safe too.” He paused, smiling slightly. "I don't think I’d ever be able to ignore someone who needs help. But I can stop looking for it. Keep myself safer." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey couldn’t deny that sounded nice. He was always worried about something bad happening to Ian whenever he went off on one of his hero escapades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My powers gave me a purpose. After I realized I was bipolar and accepted it, I was pretty fucking lost. But my powers, and knowing I could help people, gave me a reason to keep moving forward. But now I have something even better than my powers. I have you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was not going to cry. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not going to fucking cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Fucking sap," he murmured with a short chuckle. But the sound came out a little wet. No one had ever said anything like that about him or to him. "You'll always have me. I'm not going nowhere." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that. And that's why I hope you'll say yes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes to what? But before Mickey could even open his mouth to form the question out loud, Ian was pulling out something from his pocket. He held a silver band in his hands afterwards. Mickey completely froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Mickey Milkovich. More than anything," Ian slowly began. His eyes never left Mickey's, despite the way his voice was trembling with nerves, and Mickey could see the love swirling in them. "And the five years I spent without you...fucking sucked. I never want to go through something like that again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the weird way Lip left made sense. Ian must have told him he was planning on doing this. Mickey's chest was thick and he was unable to say anything in response at first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was happy. So fucking happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Ian's face began to fall Mickey suddenly pulled him into a bruising kiss, hoping to pour all of his love and devotion into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian immediately kissed back, his lips molded against Mickey’s as he spoke. "That a yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah it's a yes dumbass," Mickey replied back affectionately before deepening the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian had been a hero to him long before he'd gotten his powers. Mickey didn't want to imagine what might have happened to him if Ian had never come into his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And luckily he'd never again have to live a life without him. They were in this together. Forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>